Dragon Sagas: Infinite Crisis Fully Revised
by TheDarkPrinceofSaiyans
Summary: In a time of peace, with Slade apprehended, and Caliwone in seclusion, our heroes learn of the Multiverse and a grave threat. Now, Superman, Batman, Caliwone, and the League must work with the heroes of Marvel to save the Earth from the Infinite Crisis...
1. Chapter 01: Division

**I do not own Dragonball Z, Justice League, Teen Titans, Batman Beyond, X-Men Evolution, Incredible Hulk, Iron Man, Bleach, or Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Based on the DC Comic mini series "Infinite Crisis"**

**Earth One:** The DC Universe from the comic books featuring the Justice League of America in a Watch Tower based on the moon (not a space station).

**Earth Two:**VIZ Media Universe, featuring some of the heroes from the Japanese universe

**Earth Three:** Dragon Sagas Universe

**Earth Four:** The Marvel Universe from the comic books. Featuring the likes of the X-Men, Iron Man, Incredible Hulk, Fantastic Four, and Spiderman

**Earth Five:** An alternate reality featuring the Marvel Family (Captain Marvel, Mary Marvel, and Captain Marvel Jr.) as the founders and leaders of the Justice League of America

**Chapter 01: Division**

Wally West smiled down at the twin cities of Central and Keystone. The buildings were not as elaborate as those found in Gotham or Metropolis but there was still plenty to offer everybody. Jobs were plentiful, crime was down, and people were happier than they had been in years. And no matter how many times he stood here and watched the sun set behind his cities, the warmth and love for them or the people within them never dulled. Especially now.

With only a small contraction from his right leg, Wally West, the Flash, took off across the landscape toward Keystone City, leaving only the barest hint of a streak of his red uniform with its stylized gold lightning bolt on his chest in his wake, leaving the three jewelry thieves tied up and unconscious to a tree even as the wailing sirens of police cars grew louder. Detective's Chyre and Morillo should be able to handle it from here. He had a very important engagement in four minutes.

Being the Fastest Man Alive, Wally West had always strived to make the most of his powers and expected himself to get a great deal done in a very short amount of time. Which also meant that he was also chronically late for most things. So, on his way through Keystone, he broke up two attempted robberies of old ladies, took a bag of drugs from a startled drug dealer before taking him, and the drugs, over to the Keystone Police Department, saved a scared cat from a tree, and even scared the pants off of a bully before arriving at his destination six minutes after he had left.

The gentleman standing at the door on this warm summer evening nearly jumped out of his tails and cap as the Flash skidded to a stop in front of him. "Hi," Flash said with a warm grin on his face. "I should be meeting someone here."

"Of course," the man said, recovering enough to open his guest book and paging through it. "Your reservation would be under Mr. Flash?"

Flash smiled lightly at the thought and pulled the cowl of his outfit off to hand like a hood behind him to reveal the young face and red hair of his true identity. "Probably under Wally West."

"Ah, yes," the man said. "Right this way. Mrs. Park is already seated."

"Hold on just a second," Wally said, looking down at his uniform. "Not sure if Linda would appreciate having dinner with the Flash when she is expecting Wally West." In a flash, the Scarlet Speedster was instantly replaced by Wally West, now wearing a black pants and sweater with a white buttoned down shirt underneath it. Black shoes now adorned his feet instead of the red boots. His Flash outfit, now neatly packed into a small ring, was traded for his wedding ring in his pocket.

"Allow me, sir?" the man said, stepping over to Flash and helping to adjust the collar of his undershirt that Wally hadn't noticed was crooked. "Can't have our city's hero looking shabby, can we?"

"I appreciate it," Wally said, blushing only slightly before the two made their way to a small table off to one side of the romantically dim room where his wife waited. Linda Park-West sat patiently as she watched the small orchestra in the center of the restaurant with a curious eye. She wore an attractive black dress that showed off just enough of her figure without being revealing to make most men turn their heads to the Korean-American woman. Her long dark hair was styled for the occasion, just the way Wally liked it.

Wally recognized the silver chain and its diamond bordered gemstone that Wally knew matched her green eyes perfectly. He had given it to Linda on their first anniversary and nearly broke the bank doing it. A matching set of earrings hung from her ears from their second anniversary. It was then that Linda turned her green eyes on Wally and a smile spread across her beautiful face.

"Hey there, mister," she said as Wally took the seat next to her and kissed her. "You're late again, I see."

"That's what happens when you marry a super hero," Wally teased. "I can save the planet fifteen times in an hour but I will still always be late to dinner."

"That certainly seems true enough." Linda smiled to make sure Wally knew she was joking. "Mother warned me about that. Even the press warned me about it but I went ahead and married you anyway."

"And it has been an incredible three years, Linda," Wally said and pulled a small box that contained the matching bracelet from his pocket. "I got this for you. Happy anniversary, honey."

She leaned over and kissed him again and took his hand in hers. "I love you, Wally."

Wally smiled warmly down at his wife. "You too, sweetheart."

In Wally's ear, there was a quiet beep of his ever present Justice League of America communicator. Wally winced at the sound and glanced down, hoping that Linda hadn't heard it. She had.

"Wally?" Linda asked, her frown severe.

"Don't worry," Wally soothed. "They know that it is our anniversary tonight. This will be quick. I promise."

"I've heard that before," Linda said.

"This is the Flash. What is it, J'onn?"

"Sorry to interrupt, Wally," J'onn's voice said, "but we have something of a situation here."

"What's going on?" Wally asked, shooting a furtive look at his wife.

"Batman has found something rather disturbing. He is hoping to assemble all of the members of League."

"I understand," Wally said. "Can it wait a while?"

"Of course," J'onn said. "Superman, Wonder Woman, and Kyle Rayner are all here but Hawkgirl is still on her way back from Thanagar. If you wish, I can contact you when she arrives."

"Please," Wally said. Depending on when Kendra Saunders left Thanagar, she should be arriving either later tonight or in the morning. "But I think I better go before Linda's glare cuts me into pieces."

"A battle in which not even I would wish to face," J'onn said with his typical dry amusement. "Please apologize to Linda for me and enjoy your dinner."

"I will," Wally said. "Later, J'onn."

Wally West, back in the well known red and gold of his uniform, walked off the transporter and down onto the main command center. Batman's artificial gravity, a byproduct of Kryptonian technology, did a good job of creating an Earth like replication on the moon-based headquarters for the Justice League of America, but Flash could still feel the slight differences but by the time he reached Superman, Batman, and the other four hero's on Earth, he had forgotten about it entirely.

"So what's the big emergency, Batman?"

"The Watch Towers sensors picked up an anomaly in space several hours ago," Batman said, touching a key or two and brought up a large display of space. It wasn't a color picture like you would see on television but a graph of space and what might have been a black hole forming.

"So it's a black hole, then?" Kyle asked, his tone sounding confused. "What's the big deal with that?" Kyle was the newest member of the Justice League of America and had often showed his inexperience in the past with questions like this when there was some underlying problem but this time, Wally had to agree with the Green Lantern.

"The big deal is that it formed in the exact coordinates of where Apokalypse use to be. Coincidence?"

"I thought you didn't believe in coincidences?" Kyle said.

"I believe in them," Batman said, glancing at Green Lantern then back at the screen and the flurry of numbers and equations. "I just don't trust them."

"That's nothing new," Superman said, resting a hand on Batman's shoulder.

"So what exactly are you expecting us to do about it?" Hawkgirl asked. Technically, Kendra Saunders was not from Thanagar, being born in Texas but lived most of her life in St. Roche, Louisiana. As an orphan, Kendra attempted suicide in her teen years to escape her tormented life. Incidentally, she was then inhabited by the spirit of an ancient Egyptian princess and the first Thanagarian to arrive on Earth. Since then, she was trained by her grandfather, Speed Saunders, an adventurer from the 1940's, and was he who gave Kendra the original artificial wings from that first Thanagarian which stretched out behind her and the green and yellow outfit and hawk headdress.

"At this point there is very little that we can do," Batman said. "What concerns me is that this does not appear to be a black hole." Batman tapped the screen with one finger. "There is not enough mass for it to be one. In fact, as far as the Watch Towers sensors are concerned, there is no mass at all."

"So what could it be?" Superman said, frowning.

"I don't know," Batman said. "I have sent probes out that direction but it will be some time before I have any conclusive ideas."

In the darkness just before dawn, the ever vigilant Batman kept a close eye on his center monitor as his probe creped ever closer to the anomaly. As he had been certain of, this was no black hole. Space itself warped light in a beautiful kaleidoscope that seemed completely unnatural, much less at all possible.

Batman's eyes narrowed behind his cowl as the probe finished getting into position and revealed its picture; several hours late because of the great distance. It took Batman several minutes to understand what it was he was looking at. He was looking at Earth but it was not his Earth. He was looking through this anomaly as if looking through an elaborately trimmed window but where his Gotham was shinny and clean, this Gotham was wrought and foul, a place where murder and corruption passed as daily norm.

Even as he watched, he could see an alternate version of himself swinging through the buildings with a younger Robin following close behind as they chased down one of the Dark Knights foes. Like watching a slide show, the image wavered and shifted to show a Metropolis very different from his own. A place were Superman flew through the sky and landed atop a building named "The Daily Planet". There, someone met Superman with an embrace and a kiss. Who was that?

The image shifted again and, revealing a man wearing an outfit similar to that of this Earth's Captain Marvel only with a black outfit with a gold lightning bolt across his chest and a matching belt sash and boots. The banners behind him as he sat on a throne, in a different language but thanks to Batman's sophisticated computer, Batman could read them as banners proclaiming Black Adam as the ruler of Khandaq.

Large androids with a single blazing eye swept through the skies in another scene, killing super heroes and villains alike as they opposed the OMAC's. Fire erupted around the city, which Batman belatedly realized was Keystone City, Wally West's home town.

One final image passed briefly upon the screen before a twitter from the probe announced its detection of another anomaly. Barbara Gordon, the original Batgirl, confined to a wheel chair, typing rapidly at a computer.

Batman tore his eyes away from the scenes and immediately sent out more probes to find any more of the distortions then sat back in his chair and tried to process what he had just witnessed. Were these visions of alternate realities? Or could they possibly be merely visions of potential futures or what could have beens?

After several hours of running questions around his mind, he stood. This was beyond him and he needed answers. Despite his reluctance, it was time to consult with the founding members of the Justice League of America.

"I see," Captain Marvel said, resting his chin on one powerful fist. "And you are certain of what you saw?"

"Of course," Batman said. "I have a complete documentation of the events right here." He pulled out a data chip and reached it forward. Beside Captain Marvel, Mary Marvel stepped forward and accepted the chip with a smile. On Captain Marvel's other side, Captain Marvel Jr turned on the over head screen of the Justice League's Metro Tower while Mary placed the chip into a reader.

Despite his name, Captain Marvel Jr bore no actual relations to either Mary Marvel or Captain Marvel but long ago after being nearly killed by a villain named Captain Nazi, Captain Marvel split his power with the young Freddy Freeman and transformed him into Captain Marvel Jr by calling out his idols name. As such, he began calling himself CM3 to prevent himself from turning back into his mortal form and called Captain Marvel "Big Red" instead. From then on, the original Justice League of America consisted of those three. Batman, Superman, and the rest of the League followed shortly their after.

"What we are looking at are visions through what is called the Source Walls," Captain Marvel said, drawing upon the Wisdom of Solomon. "A long time ago an ill-conceived experiment was carried out by an Oan scientist that created an Infinite number of universes. As I understand, many of them were similar to each other, with only minor variations of each other, most dramatically altered and twisted where neither you, nor I, or anyone else we know existed.

"At the same time, a negative universe was also created called the anti-matter universe of complete evil. In the positive realm, a being called the Monitor stepped in to become the guardian of the multiverse. In the anti-matter universe, the negative version of the Monitor also came forward and tried to introduce a new wave of entropy into our realm. The Monitor defeated the Anti-monitor in the end but at the cost of his own life and the infinite universes were collapsed into one. Or so the story goes."

Captain Marvel's brow creased in concern. "I had always assumed that this Earth was the compilation of that event but now I am beginning to have my doubts."

"What does this all mean for us," Superman asked. "Is the multiverse being resurrected again? If so, how do we stop it?"

"I am not certain," Captain Marvel said. "Nor am certain that we should. All of this just doesn't make any sense. I will have to speak with the Wizard on the Rock of Eternity before we make any moves. The problem really is in who's doing this."

"You mean as in one individual?" Batman asked darkly. "Is that possible?"

"You would be surprised, Batman," Captain Marvel said. "The universe itself, not just our own but in any of them, everything is based in probability rather than possibility. For example, what are the probabilities that you, Superman, would have been shot off through space and just happened to arrive on a planet with breathable air for you survive on, or even more improbably that the man and woman that found you were kind and noble rather than harsh and exploitive."

"I suppose you are right," Superman said.

"My concern is that magic has much to do with keeping the Source Walls in place and impenetrable. If there are holes appearing into other universes, then there may be a magical connection. Which I why I must go to the Wizard and learn more. If you will all excuse me." Standing up, Captain Marvel strode from the monitor room, leaving Mary and Captain Marvel Jr behind with the rest of the League.

Outside on the Earth based Tower of Justice, Captain Marvel looked into the skies. With one powerful push, the World's Mightiest Mortal launched himself into the Heavens. Although the Rock of Eternity did not truly exist in any one realm, the Wizard preferring to exist just outside of reality, Captain Marvel soon found himself magically transported outside of the fortress. Shaped like an enormous diamond, the rock floated on the boundaries of reality, forever hidden from the eyes of those in which it protects.

Captain Marvel landed lightly at the entrance to the rock and strode confidently inside. He had been here many times in the past, either to gather knowledge or ask permissions from the one who had bestowed his powers to him. The fortress itself housed not only the wizard Shazam, but also contained the Seven Deadly Sins of man, preventing them from ravaging the cosmos.

Despite the evil this place contained, the Rock of Eternity was a place of solitude and a place to draw absolute wisdom. Stalagmites hung from the high ceiling like works of art, their slightly dulled tips looking sharp enough to spear through the Great Wall. Ancient artifacts from a forgotten age lined the entrance hall to the core of the rock. Horrifically twisted human faced busts lay side by side with the regal looking figures of ancient Egypt. Next to them where scarabs and hawks, some carvings that symbolized various goods or evils, others frozen in legend.

He had made it maybe halfway to the wizard's throne room when the Rock of Eternity shuttered violently. Large sections of rock fell from the tall ceiling to crash with unnatural force upon the ground. Captain Marvel did not hesitate. He flung himself down the passage way until he made it to the center of the fortress where a terrible sight awaited him.

The 5,000 year old wizard lay on the floor, his fingers clutching his elaborate throne and a look of horror consumed his gaunt face. His long white hair and beard were flung about, flecked with the red of his own blood from what could only have been a vicious battle as ancient relics littered the floor around him. His body, incredibly fit for even a man in his early thirties, was bruised and broken; one leg pointing in more directions than his joints could ever afford.

Standing over Shazam was a ghastly figure. An instrument of retribution, the Spectre, normally one of the greatest forces of good in any realm, quietly fulfilling justice where ever the ghost found sin, held a form of a human with a chalk white body wrapped in a hunters green cloak and hood. Despite the hood, it did not disguise the marred face as plasma leaked like blood from its disfigured face, nor over his body. Even as Captain Marvel looked on in shocked horror, he could see the magical ghost reconstituting itself; literally pulling itself back together after the damage the wizard had inflicted.

"Spectre!" Captain Marvel shouted in rage as he started to rush forward but before he could reach the wizard, another shutter of the Rock of Eternity dropped more building sized rocks to crash down around them, several passing directly through the Spectre's intangible body. Shazam's eyes locked onto to his champions for only the briefest of heart beats but the meaning behind the look was infinite.

"So it ends," he said, his voice resigned but under control. "For now." And with a crash, an enormous boulder crushed Shazam and the high backed throne.

"No!" Captain Marvel shouted and dashed forward.

"Foolish mortal," the Spectre said, its voice the cool hissing of a cobra as it turned to face Captain Marvel, its green cloak spreading out like giant wings. "You are already too late."

"OUT OF MY WAY!" Captain Marvel screamed. His punch passed clean through the vengeful spirit with not but a tug to mark its passage. Spectre retaliated with astonishing strength, grabbing hold of Captain Marvel and slamming him into one wall and one deathly cold fist wrapped around Captain Marvel's throat where not even his great strength could pry it loose.

"Why are you doing this?" Captain Marvel asked as he clawed at the impossibly powerful hand that choked him. "You fight for justice, don't you?"

"My only purpose is to eliminate evil," Spectre said. "Magic is a perversion to the Gods orderly laws. By eliminating magic, all magic, evil itself shall be purged from the universe."

"What are you talking about? Some of the greatest heroes for good are magic users. Zatanna, Adam Strange-," Captain Marvel managed, his breathing becoming more and more strained as Spectre's grip tightened. "But you are a product of magic, too. That would mean killing yourself."

"I am not ignorant of this fact," Spectre said, passing over Captain Marvel's arguments. "Once all other magic is gone, I will extinguish myself. That way, the universe will be cleansed of all evil. So it was written. So shall it be done." With that, the Spectre vanished into wisps of smoke.

Captain Marvel fell to the ground, gasping for breath and wondering what in the world had gotten into the Spectre. Before he could stand, a mystical presence seemed to coalesce in front of him like particles of sand being drawn together before taking the glowing shape of Shazam.

"Billy Batson," Shazam said, his voice reverberating all around the disintegrating room. "You are my greatest champion and this universe's greatest hope for salvation."

"What is happening?" Captain Marvel asked. "First, there are visions from beyond the Source wall start showing up, then the Spectre kills you, what's next?"

"Indeed, I am dead," Shazam said. "But not all is yet lost. The Infinite Crisis is about to begin. There is much you need to learn yet not enough time to learn it. Listen very carefully." Shazam seemed to take a moment to collect his thoughts before continuing on. "Before the Anti-Monitor was slain, it had annihilated all but five realities from existence. This is one of those realities that has been named Earth Five. Four others remain, a glimpse into one of those you already have. That Earth is called Earth One and the focal point of the entire multiverse. If that Earth is destroyed, and make no mistake that the Spectre, if unchecked, could do so in its delusioned state, it will set off chain reactions that will wipe out the multiverse and leave only the anti-matter universe in its wake." Around them, the Rock of Eternity cracked and shook like a beast in its final death throws.

"As we speak, the Spectre's mad rampage is collapsing the magical boundaries that keep the five Earth's separated from each other and soon, these five realities will collapse into one. What will happen then, I do not know. There are too many possibilities to sift through and too many contradictions to smooth but one thing is for certain. The Spectre must be stopped at all costs before it tears apart the entire multiverse for good."

"I understand," Captain Marvel said, standing up and facing Shazam. "No matter what the costs, I will not let that happen."

Outside the Rock of Eternity, reality swept past, changing scenes and places faster than eyes could realize what was there before it vanished from that reality. More chunks of stone fell from the rock, crushing people, vehicles, temples, and mountains as it flashed by before it appeared over a new Earth. With one final flash of mystical light, the Rock of Eternity cracked, shuttered, sagged, and then exploded.

To be continued...

I have been looking forward to doing this one for quite some time. This story will explain quite a lot as to the complexities of this DC Comics/Marvel/VIZ Media compilation. I hope you all enjoy and please remember to REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 02: Consolidation

**I do not own Dragonball Z, Justice League, Batman Beyond, Teen Titans, X-Men Evolution, Incredible Hulk, Iron Man, Spiderman, Fantastic Four, Bleach, or Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Based on the DC Comics miniseries "Infinite Crisis"**

**Earth One:** The DC Universe from the comic books featuring the Justice League of America in a Watch Tower based on the moon (not a space station).

**Earth Two:** VIZ Media Universe, featuring some of the heroes from the Japanese universe.

**Earth Three:** Dragon Sagas Universe

**Earth Four:** The Marvel Universe from the comic books. Featuring the likes of the X-Men, Iron Man, Incredible Hulk, Fantastic Four, and Spiderman

**Earth Five:** An alternate reality featuring the Marvel Family (Captain Marvel, Mary Marvel, and Captain Marvel Jr.) as the founders and leaders of the Justice League of America

**Chapter 02: Consolidation**

J'onn Jon'zz looked out into the deep expanse of space, only partially eclipsed by the moon itself on which the station was based. Far off in the distance, a small spec of reflected red light bounced off of the Martian Manhunter's home planet of Mars. He sighed, feeling more alone now than normal. At this particular time, J'onn was currently the only member of the Justice League at the Watch Tower. Most where all on the lookout for Captain Marvel ever since he disappeared several days ago. So far, no one had seen or heard from him.

The only thing they did know, in fact, was that the Rock of Eternity had vanished from the heavens. According to Mary Marvel, her powers have been off ever since Captain Marvel went to visit the wizard Shazam. There had also been reports of various magic users coming under mysterious attack and disappearing including the likes of Adam Strange, Zatanna, and Dr. Fate. That was another concern. Since Shazam himself was a magic user, it was very possible that the two incidents were connected. As Batman had always said, everything, in one form or another, was connected.

J'onn looked down at the large grid of lights and displays, noting that Superman, Supergirl, and the New Green Lantern, Kyle Rainer, were searching over Africa for their missing ally, direct below the Watch Towers current orbit, while Wonder Woman, Captain Marvel Jr, and the Flash cover Europe and Asia, leaving the America's to Batman and Mary Marvel.

Not that they were alone in the search. All of the world's considerable resources and manpower were being focused on trying to find the World's Mightiest Mortal. As their champion, Captain Marvel was revered by the general public and once the news of his disappearance hit reporters, the entire world seemed to rise up to help. Not that it had helped very much so far. As far as could be determined, not a fallen rock from the magnificent fortress could be found.

Behind J'onn, the door to command bridge hissed open. The Martian frowned and stretched out his mind. "Superman? How did you get back aboard the Watch Tower without the sensors going off?"

"Don't worry about it," a voice said.

J'onn whirled around, not recognizing the voice, even as his mind belatedly noted the subtle differences in this persons mind. "Wait a second, you're not-"

Whoever this person was that had invaded the Watch Tower moved with the same speed as the Man of Steel. Before J'onn could react, the invader brought the darkness closing in around J'onn and so, the Martian never had a chance to sound the alarm.

Superman and Supergirl flew low and fast across the Earth before arcing sharply and bursting through the atmosphere and into space. Because of their shared Kryptonian heritage, space was no real obstacle for them, other than the lack of air. Lucky for them, they only had a short flight. Mare Serenitatis, more commonly known as the Sea of Serenity, was the crater that housed the JLA Watch Tower. Or rather, what had once housed it.

The large expanse of moon that had been reshaped by a meteorite from long ago, had been reshaped again. The Watch Tower lay in ruins in the center of a smaller crater. The central column that housed the command room remained mostly intact but the living quarters that spanned across three elongated anchors were all completely destroyed. Many of the smaller pieces of the Watch Tower were still falling in slow motion back down to the moon.

Having defied the gravity of Earth for so long, resisting the pull of the moon was simple child's play. Superman looked down sadly at what had not once had only been the mightiest space station to ever exist, but what had once been the greatest symbol of peace and hope in the galaxy. Briefly, Superman wondered what its destruction would symbolize.

The two of them lowered themselves to the Watch Tower. The majority of the vacuum seals had deployed correctly, cutting off breached sections of the tower with large, thick steel doors to keep air in and vacuum out. They entered through one of the breached sections and used an override code to open one set of blast doors and enter into a non breached section. Seconds later, the automated systems repressurized the room and filled it with breathable air again.

"I don't like this, Kal," Supergirl said, rubbing her arms as if cold. "This is too weird."

"I don't like it much myself, Kara," Superman said admitted as the two of them walked down a long corridor with flickering lights. "But we need to find out what happened here."

"I know," Kara said. "But still."

"It will be alright, Kara," Superman said mildly. "Besides, I think someone might already have a few answers for us."

They passed through the final door that lead to the bridge to find a single dark figure cloaked in night waiting for them. "Batman, it's good to see you here."

"You as well, Superman. But perhaps not for the same reasons you are." The Dark Knight stepped forward and held out something. Despite the darkness, Superman had no problems seeing it. It was a rectangular black box, about a meter long and half that wide. Short break-a-way wires poked out from one end. "This is the JLA's black box, a recording of everything that happens in the Watch Tower."

"I understand," Superman said. "Just like the ones used in airplanes to find out what happened during a crash, something like that."

"That is correct," Batman said, taking a step closer to the Man of Steel, almost, but not quite in his face. "Then can you tell me what you were doing on the Watch Tower a few minutes before it blew?"

"What?" Superman asked, startled but the accusation. "What are you talking about?"

"According to this black box, your DNA pattern was registered as aboard the Watch Tower less than a minute before it was destroyed," Batman said, now most definitely in Superman's face.

"Have you lost your mind?" Kara asked, stepping forward to her brother's defense. "He was with me the entire time searching for Captain Marvel, remember?"

"This is between me and your cousin Kal-El," Batman said, sending her one of his famous glares. "Stay out of this."

"I will not stay out of this," Kara said sharply. "And his name is Kal Zor L, my brother, not my cousin. You really have lost your mind, haven't you?"

Batman took a step back, a look of confusion on his face which was immediately covered up with his usual unreadable face. "I see. Interesting."

"What is so interesting?" a new voice asked. It was a voice that they all recognized instantly as Diana, Princess of Themyscira. A moment later, she herself appeared from the darkness and joined the other three, giving each of them a sad little smile. "Has anyone had any luck finding J'onn?"

Batman did not return the smile. In fact, his face grew darker still. "No, but since we are all here, I have a question for you, Diana."

"Of course," Wonder Woman said. "Go ahead."

"What were you thinking when you killed Maxwell Lord?"

Diana took a step back as if she had just taken a blow, then shook her head. "What are you talking about, Bruce? I would never kill someone. I don't even know who this Maxwell Lord is."

"I think there must be something going on here that we don't know about yet," Superman said thoughtfully, looking hard at Batman.

"Yeah, something definitely is," Kara said, glaring hard at Batman. "Tell me, Bruce, how did you and Superman first meet?"

"So now you are testing me?" Batman asked, his voice barely more than a gentle growl. "I don't think so. It was your DNA that the ship recorded, Clark. You are the one on trial here, not me." He turned to look at Diana. "You are as well. The whole world saw you murder Lord on live global television. Because of you, the world no longer trusts us."

"Answer the question, Bruce," Superman said, a tone of command in his voice.

Batman narrowed his eyes threateningly. "Fine. You and I first met at the Metropolis World's Fair before we both took on and defeated the Ultra-Humanite."

"Well, at least that still matches," Superman said thoughtfully. "Still, there is something very wrong about all of this. Forgetting Kara's and my relationship, this strange accusation about Diana killing someone-"

"It's like what Captain Marvel said," one more female voice said. Dropping from the highest portion of the command tower, Mary Marvel landed in the middle of the group. "These visions that Batman, or at least a Batman, found truly are visions of a parallel universe and that with the destruction of all of the magic users, and the destruction of the Rock of Eternity, these universes, these FIVE universes, are beginning to merge together."

"That's impossible," Superman said.

"Is it?" Mary said, turning a stern look on him. "Then explain to us how this Batman forgets something that is so commonly known as your relationship to Kara, or that he believes that you, Diana, murdered someone with such righteousness."

Kara opened her mouth to answer but found no words coming out.

"I suppose that is possible," Diana said at last, eyeing the new Batman with suspicion.

"Not only possible," Mary said, her tone turning grave. "And not the only problem, either. I think I may know how what happened to J'onn." She motioned above her and toward the Earth. Like the anomalies Batman had discovered out near Apokalypse, another had appeared, this one moving slowly away from the moon and toward the Earth. Slowly, like a black hole bending light and objects to itself, the anomaly was sucking large parts of Earth into itself while other parts seemed untouched.

"I believe the entire universe is being compacted into one and taking parts of each universe to do it."

"So then, the question becomes," Diana asked. "Are we on the Earth being created, or the one being destroyed?"

Wally West looked on in horror as the sky rippled and thundered around the edges of the anomaly as its colorful edges pressed into the atmosphere. Lightning cracked and forked through the sky, angry at the intrusion. Chunks of Earth the size of states where being violently uprooted and sucked into the void without mercy or regret. There was very little for the Flash to do in this crisis, being strongly confined to the ground, but he refused to give up.

He ran toward the anomaly's destructive center, realizing as he ran just how large this thing really was. The ground beneath his feet erupted and Wally was forced to dart to the side, the far side, to separate himself from the anomaly's grip. He tried again to run forward, but was again blocked by more Earth being pulled free from itself. Kendra Saunders flew past over head, not so much trying to dodge the smaller bits of ground, but simply smashing through them with her mace.

Green Lantern was there too, doing the best he could to hold the ground together but even his power was limited in this crisis. Even as he fought with every ounce of will in his body, Flash say that his friend was going to lose his grip at any moment.

Flash returned his attention to his own survival, dodging mountain after mountain as he continued to hurry. Even as he did so, he slowly felt fear starting to course through him. Despite the speeds at which he was running, the center of the anomaly seemed to be moving very slowly relative to him which meant that it was even bigger than he imagined. With that thought in mind, his hyper accelerated mind tried to calculate the distance from the anomaly to Central and Keystone City; to Linda.

He felt his heart turn to ice as he came to the conclusion that the anomaly was focused directly atop the twin cities. Even as he came to that conclusion, Wally could see in the distance the entire city of Keystone and Central ripped from the Earth by its foundations and pulled toward the awaiting maw.

"LINDA!"

Not caring about any possible repercussions of his actions, Wally West pushed himself to his very limits. Light swirled around him as time seemed to slow to a standstill. Flash jumped over floating rocks suspended in time, around enormous land masses and toward his city in the blink of an eye. But it was already too late. Even as he drew nearer, he could feel the Speed Force diminishing around him. Time slowly started up again as he leaped atop spires and land masses, trying desperately to reach his wife but it seemed as if his powers were disappearing the closer he got to the anomaly until the failed completely. With one final crack, the anomaly vanished along with the twin cities leaving nothing more than an enormous hole and grief stricken Wally in its place.

Peter Parker lowered his reporter's camera, his mouth hanging open. All around him, people were running as fast as they could, trying vainly escape the ravaging maw that was trying successfully it seemed, to rip New York City up whole, along with all of its residents. It only took a moment, though for Peter Parker to drop his camera. With the magnitude of the situation, Peter didn't even bother to try and find an alley or phone booth. He tore his shirt open with strength that very people would have expected from the young man and revealed a dark red and blue body suit with a large, stylized spider on the chest sitting on a web design.

From behind his back, Peter pulled out his mask and gloves and quickly dawned them as he ran forward before literally jumping out of his jeans and shoes and into the air. With a flick of his wrist, Spiderman launched a web that hooked on solidly to the side of one building and swung himself higher and faster toward the anomaly.

Even with a closer look at what was going from his new vantage point, the anomaly seemed to be doing exactly what it looked like. Nearly everything in the area was being uprooted and pulled into the light like a black hole. Even as he shot another web out and swung in closer, a single, solitary worm flashed past on its way up, wriggling and writhing as it did so before it got sucked into non-existence. Thousands of people were following suit, pulled from the ground and launched into space along with skyscrapers and land.

Spiderman flung himself higher into the air and send strands of web shooting out to stick to people and trying desperately to pull the back down but even with his enhanced strength and agility, he could compete with this force. Even if he could stick the end he was holding to something sturdier, the structure would probably get uprooted as well.

Cursing under his breath, Spiderman abandoned his initial attempt in favor of shooting out a larger net like web and wrapping as many people up in it as he could. Succeeding in this, he turned and tried to pull them away only to find that the building he had been hoping to latch onto break apart into fragments. Spinning himself in the air as best as he could, he shot a web off at another, still solid structure, only to see the web arc up toward the anomaly.

Spiderman stared at it for a few seconds, trying to think what to do next before he realized that he wasn't falling. He and his passengers were floating, unsupported, in mid air.

"Spiderman!" one of his passengers shouted. "What's happening?"

Spiderman looked down. With everything around them being pulled off the Earth or breaking apart, it was almost impossible to tell that he and his passengers were now subtly drifting upwards and there was nothing he could do to stop them. "We hold on for dear life."

Caliwone allowed himself a single, long deep breath. The familiar aroma of deep woodland and recently fallen rain meant for a wonderful smell as far as Caliwone was concerned and led to at least one decent thing about this planet. All around him, birds and animals went about their daily lives, by now well use to Caliwone and his habits. For the first time in quite some time, Caliwone felt comfortable.

Morning was just on the horizon, and with it came the first spatterings of rain that gave these forests their name. Caliwone closed his eyes and allowed the rain to wash over and cleanse him. By now, it had become a familiar routine. It was six months after he had defeated Helena Noventa. During that time, he had chosen to remain independent and hidden from prying human eyes as he continued to search his soul for the right path.

As quickly as the rain had come, it ended. Caliwone shook himself dry and leaped into the trees and found a good place to meditate. Prince Vegeta had given him homework for this time of peace. In order to defeat the half clone of his, Helena Noventa, he had been forced to ascend in the ranks of Super Saiyans. He had done so but there was a problem with that level. Unless he learned to completely control his Saiyan nature, his mind would go completely primal and lash out at whatever and whoever happened to be around him with no direction at all. Because of that, the transformation was far too dangerous to be used. And so, he meditated long into the day and into the night.

He picked his spot, a thick branch attached to a very old tree and started his meditation. When he had first arrived here, he had spent quite some time searching for the right place to live with the right conditions for his meditations. This tree was not only the tallest tree in this forest, but also the oldest, linked for miles to every other tree in the region. It was a symbol of calm and peace. For someone with much to consider and think about, no other place on the planet was better suited for his needs.

Caliwone opened his eyes, frowning. Something was very wrong. He had gotten lost in his meditations many times before but his internal time sense had always remained accurate. He could not have been meditating for more than four hours yet the entire day seemed to have passed by over head.

Caliwone leaped from the high branch and soared into the sky. It took one glance around to see that his initial assessment was indeed correct. There was light enough to see by, yet neither the sun nor moon and stars were visible at all. In its place far to the north, a mass of ever changing light roiled like an angry aura in the heavens. But unlike any peaceable aura, this mass was reshaping the Earth. People could be vaguely seen amidst enormous clouds of dirt, their bodies flailing as they fell upwards toward the anomaly even as something enormous was coming out of it.

Without hesitation, Caliwone clapped his hands together. Feeling only the vaguest twinge of regret for the innocent people in his path, Caliwone fired his trademarked technique at whatever it was that was invading the Earth's atmosphere. The blast lanced out like a line of blue light but just as it came close, it angled up into the anomaly and disappeared. Biting back a curse, Caliwone flared his blue aura and launched himself toward it, his mind rapidly calculating how to stop this thing.

As he drew closer, the invading object began to take form. Rock covered the bottom, a half mile thick and many across, leading by one corner. Buildings lay above that, as did complete parks, lakes, even a mountain were now suddenly in the air above his Earth. But something so massive could not defy mother Earth's gravity for long. Even as the screaming of humans and animals grew louder, the enormous chunk of land fell from the skies and silenced thousands of voices. The buildings, both underneath the mass and on it, shattered and flew apart even as the mass itself rippled and broke into smaller sections. The mountain burst apart and crumbled like a castle made in wet sand.

Caliwone watched in horror as the gigantic cloud of smoke blew into the sky like an eruption and spread itself out across the heavens like a blanket. Caliwone narrowed his eyes as the cloud past over him and looked up at the warping light far above; and caught his breath. With the gap in the light hidden by the land mass, Caliwone hadn't seen what this light really was. Now, he could see that this aura was more like a mirror. Only the vision he was seeing could not be this Earth. An alternate reality?

It didn't matter. Whatever it was, it was a threat to his home and his way of life. He flew forward in a burst of gold and got underneath the intruding mass. Landing in the center of a city block that was actually built on this Earth, Caliwone clapped his hands together once more and narrowed his eyes. The land mass was dropping steadily now with ever increasing force. No matter what the outcome, if that mass hit the Earth, there would be an untold amount of damage unless he, Caliwone, annihilated it all.

Caliwone pulled his hands apart, allowing the blue pinprick to breathe and grow. A whistling sound, soft at first as if coming from a great distance, grew louder even over the crashing thunder of one planet colliding into another.

"Don't do it, Caliwone!"

Caliwone ignored the voice. Kal-El never did have the guts to do what was absolutely necessary. And this was necessary. Caliwone raised both his hands above his head...

"I said No!"

Caliwone turned a glare toward the approaching Superman only to see one of the Man of Steel's massive fists plow square into his face. Caliwone flew back through the air and crashed into one of the few remaining buildings left. The energy that had been held at bay between his hands flew away from him and shattered like glass.

"Are you crazy, Kal-El?" Caliwone shouted, exploding out from the building and ignoring the hundreds of people still trying to escape the city.

"I need your help, Caliwone," Superman said, briefly turning to look back at the Saiyan.

"To Hell with you," Caliwone snarled.

"Let's not do this now," Superman said, his voice sharp and full of the tone of command that he always seemed to use when talking to Caliwone. "We have a bigger problem right now."

"I'll deal with the falling planet after I pay you back for that cheap shot."

"You can deal with your personal grudges later. Now help me. NOW!"

Caliwone hesitated, then snarled and turned his attention upward. "Fine," he said. "What did you have in mind?"

"We need to stop that from hitting the ground-"

"No kidding, idiot," Caliwone shouted over the increasing sounds of panic and crashing rubble. "Then we go with my plan then and I blow it out of the sky."

"There are people up there," Superman persisted.

"There are people down here," Caliwone countered hotly. "We are running out of both time and options, Kal-El."

Superman gritted his teeth in frustration, even as the huge body of Earth grew ever closer. "I know."

"What about the Watch Tower? Didn't you morons transport a large group of people away from a city once?"

"Yes but a stationary city is quite different from a moving, unknown chunk of rock."

"So then move them from here," Caliwone yelled.

"J'onn," Superman shouted into his comm. "Transport everyone from the city where I am to somewhere safe."

All around the two supers, blue light glowed before vanishing from existence and taking large groups of people with it. Caliwone looked over at Superman, almost concerned that such a simple solution had escaped him. But now was not the time to press him about that.

"Can I blow that thing up now?"

"No." Superman looked around hastily as if trying to find inspiration.

"Listen, Kal-El, I am not sure what is wrong with your brain right now but either I blow that thing up and hopefully take the anomaly with it which will kill all of those people or we let that thing hit Earth, which will still kill everyone up there and possibly ourselves and who knows how much damage to Earth. Your choice."

"We can't, Caliwone," Superman said, his voice pained. "All those people-"

Caliwone had had enough. With two short steps, Caliwone was at Superman's side and deftly plucked the comm. out of Superman's ear.

"Hey, can you hear me?" Caliwone yelled as he fought off Superman's reaching arms.

"Caliwone?" J'onn's voice answered.

"You are going to have to teleport anybody on that mass," Caliwone said. "Otherwise they are all going to be dead once I destroy it." With a flick of his wrist, he tossed the comm. back to Superman.

"The Martian has maybe a minute before we have to destroy it," Caliwone said, eyeing the approaching rock. "Where the Hell is the rest of your League?"

"They are trying to help across the other anomalies." Superman said.

"Others?" Caliwone asked, shocked.

"At least four others," Superman said. "And something exploded above Gotham City."

"Terrific," Caliwone said. He turned with the same suddenness that Superman had appeared, Caliwone punched Superman as hard as he could in the face.

Turning to look back up at the approaching Earth as Superman tumbled backwards and clapped his hands together. Either the Martian had managed to get those people off or he didn't. Either way, this bit of invading Earth was about to be history. Reaching his hands back over his head, Caliwone fired at full strength.

The blue blast hit dead center in the mass and widened as Caliwone did his best to encompass the whole area. The ground beneath his feet crushed and caved in, nearly destabilizing him. Gritting his teeth, Caliwone pressed on, refusing to give up until, with a massive explosion, the invading Earth blew up.

"Caliwone!" Superman shouted as Caliwone lowered his hands and turned his face away from the falling debris.

"It had to be done, Kal-El," Caliwone said, glancing up to make sure that the debris had been concluded. "Wait a moment."

Caliwone leaped into the sky and caught something in both hands. He lowered himself back to the ground and turned back to face Superman, an unconscious man wearing blue and red with a large spider emblazoned on his chest was held limply in his arms. "One of yours?"

Superman looked down at the unconscious hero. "No, but maybe he could share a few answers with us."

To be continued...

Hey everybody! Hopefully everyone is liking this so far. I know things are a little hard to follow with Five Earth's to flip between. Do not worry, these worlds will be pretty easily identified for the most part. Here is a quick run through. I will post this at the beginning of each chapter as well.

Earth One: The DC Universe from the comic books featuring the Justice League of America in a Watch Tower based on the moon (not a space station).

Earth Two: VIZ Media Universe, featuring some of the heroes from the Japanese universe.

Earth Three: Dragon Sagas Universe

Earth Four: The Marvel Universe from the comic books. Featuring the likes of the X-Men, Iron Man, Incredible Hulk, Fantastic Four, and Spiderman

Earth Five: An alternate reality featuring the Marvel Family (Captain Marvel, Mary Marvel, and Captain Marvel Jr.) as the founders and leaders of the Justice League of America

Hopefully that helps to differentiate between the universe's.

Happy reading and look forward to seeing some more reviews.

The Dark Prince

P.S. For those who know the Infinite Crisis storyline, I will be dropping the OMAC's portion of this story because there is not enough space in this story to include them. I will be dropping them from Chapter One as well.


	3. Chapter 03: The Forge

**I do not own Dragonball Z, Justice League, Batman Beyond, Teen Titans, X-Men Evolution, Incredible Hulk, Iron Man, Spiderman, Fantastic Four, Bleach, or Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Based on the DC Comics mini series "Infinite Crisis"**

**Earth One:** The DC Universe from the comic books featuring the Justice League of America in a Watch Tower based on the moon (not a space station).

**Earth Two:** VIZ Media Universe, featuring some of the heroes from the Japanese universe.

**Earth Three:** Dragon Sagas Universe

**Earth Four:** The Marvel Universe from the comic books. Featuring the likes of the X-Men, Iron Man, Incredible Hulk, Fantastic Four, and Spiderman

**Earth Five:** An alternate reality featuring the Marvel Family (Captain Marvel, Mary Marvel, and Captain Marvel Jr.) as the founders and leaders of the Justice League of America

**Chapter 03: The Forge**

"Alright," Mr. Terrific said, speaking to the microphone that was currently broadcasting to all League members. "As far as we can see from here, the anomalies are still present but no longer seem to be emitting pieces from, what we believe, alternate realities. Focus on helping the authorities and rescue missions."

With a click, Mr. Terrific ended the broadcast and ran a hand across his face, being careful not to accidentally peel the large "T" shaped mask off and gave a massive sigh. With everything that had been going on the last few days now, he had barely had the time to eat, much less sleep or shower. No one in the League had, for that matter and the smell that was wafting from those members currently in the Metro Tower was putrid.

Unfortunately, even with the break in the invading destruction, there was far too much that still needed to be done. It did cross his mind, even for the briefest moment, that his powers were, instead, to be undetectable by smell, rather than undetectable by electronics. Almost unconsciously, he made sure to press his arms tightly against his sides as Wonder Woman made a brief appearance on the bridge.

"How is everything looking?" she asked, seeming completely oblivious to the smells of molding humans. She, on the other hand, the immortal princess of the Amazons, seemed to be void of any kind of sweat glands.

"Other than four obliterated cities because of these incursions, I think we are sitting at a pretty decent spot," Mr. Terrific said, turning his attention back to his console and running a few checks. "Caliwone and Superman seemed to have managed to save one of the larger cities in South America, along with all, as far as we can tell, of its citizens."

Diana grunted in acknowledgement of the statement but didn't seem very inclined to discuss it further. Despite the long time alley that Caliwone had become, Diana still seemed disinterested in relieving him of her hatred.

"There is a bit of odd news related to that, actually," Mr. Terrific continued on, almost cautiously. "It seems that in the attempt to avert the disaster, Caliwone managed to rescue an individual that we missed in our evacuation."

"There's a shock," Diana snorted. "What, was it someone that would have been more fun to torture and kill instead?"

"Actually, the individual appears to be a superhero from his own reality. One that we have never seen before."

Diana turned around and fixed Mr. Terrific with a steady stare. "Now that is interesting. Where is this person?"

"In the treatment center," Mr. Terrific answered. "They arrived just a few minutes ago."

Diana nodded and strode out of the room, a distinct taste of bitterness following after her. Mr. Terrific watched her go for a moment, trying to decide if the bitterness was in response to Caliwone or the new guy. He shrugged to himself and returned his attention to his work and tried very hard to breathe through his mouth.

Urameshi Yusuke looked up at the night sky. Brighter than normal daylight, the air was filled with only vague touches of radiant energy coming from what the news simply called an "Anomaly". No doubt, normal humans probably could feel such subtle changes in the Earth's energy but Yusuke was no ordinary young man.

"If I hadn't seen what this thing had already done, I would have thought it was kinda beautiful," Yusuke said, nodding up to the sky and the swirling hole in space.

From behind Yusuke, a tall young man in royal blue and red stepped closer, looking like a prince of high royalty, despite the pacifier in his mouth. "Often, some of the most dangerous things are. Roses and their thorns, Autumn Crocus and their poison-"

"Kurama and his total kick ass-ness," Yusuke said and sighed deeply. "The Justice League can't handle this, Koenma. Neither can those X-Men. All they can do is put out fires and deal with the aftermath." He glanced back over his shoulder to where Keiko was already asleep. "That's about all we can do, too. Tell me you guys in Spirit World have some ideas."

Koenma hesitated for a moment. "Yusuke, this isn't a Spirit World incursion, nor is a Demon World one. I can tell you that this event is not natural but however it is being caused we have no idea."

Yusuke turned to stare into Koenma's eyes. "Are you trying to tell me that Spirit World isn't going to help out on this one?"

Koenma fidgeted slightly. "My father has informed us that Spirit World will not be getting involved in this disaster. That includes the Gotei 13 and the Shinigami. He has also made it clear to me that if I interfere in any way, banishment will be out of the question. He will kill me."

"Terrific," Yusuke said, throwing up his hands. "So now we are all going to die here because the Great King Yama won't raise a finger to stop this. If you're not going to help, Koenma, get lost."

"I think you are over exaggerating a little bit here, Yusuke," Koenma said patiently. "And you misunderstand my intentions. I am here to help however I can but you must also understand that I have no wish to die, myself."

"That figures," Yusuke said. "So then why exactly are you here?"

"I am here to tell you that this whole event is man made."

Yusuke turned to fully face Koenma now. "You sure about that?"

"Absolutely," Koenma said. "That's why father has forbid any interference. Humans must deal with their own problems. Why did you think we never stepped in with all of the other atrocities that humans have put themselves in? You saw Chapter Black; the holocaust, wars, genocide."

"I also saw what it can do to people," Yusuke countered sourly, thinking back to Sensui. "I would have thought that might be a reason that you people would want to interfere."

"It's not so simple," Koenma said. "But for the moment, we are getting off track. I know you very well, Yusuke. I know that you are going to try something."

"It's not like I can just sit by and do nothing," Yusuke said, glancing back at the house behind them. "I've got a family, Koenma. I can't let anything happen to her."

"So what is your play?"

Yusuke turned back to look at the anomaly again. "You said that this whole thing is man made," he said. "Can you yell whether or not it is on this side of those things or the other?"

Koenma sighed, just loud enough to be heard. "All indications are that we are on the receiving end of all of this, not the source."

"There there is only one real option, isn't there?" Yusuke asked.

"You really are a head case sometimes, you know that?"

"I never claimed to be the smartest person around," Yusuke said with a slightly crooked smile. "I'm going to take Kurama and Hiei with me. Kuwabara if I can find him and convince him to go."

"No need for that, Urameshi," Kuwabara's deep voice said from behind them both. "I was actually going to suggest the same thing. With all of this energy in the air, I can't even sleep. It's driving bonkers."

Yusuke smiled, a rare sincere smile that almost always manager to creep Kuwabara out. "Thanks. Now we just need to go find Kurama and the half pint."

Caliwone was leaning casually in one corner of the medical ward, his arms crossed and the usual scowl creasing his face as Wonder Woman walked into the medical center. Caliwone gave her the barest of brief nods before returning his concentration to the floor between his feet.

Superman and Batman were holding a somewhat quiet conference together next to the bed. Both looked up as she walked in and motioned for her to join in.

"So this is him?" Diana said as she stepped over to the single bed and looked down at the blue and red clad hero. His mask, spider webbed and menacing looking, hid every feature of his face from her, unlike the cowl of Batman. Even under the fully covered outfit, it was clear that the man was very much in shape, his figure reminiscent of the Flash rather the Superman or Caliwone.

"This is him," Superman confirmed. "He came here through the anomaly Caliwone and I were present for."

Diana glanced only briefly up at the Saiyan but didn't have the desire, nor the time to respond. With a soft groan, the young man tilted his head to the side and brought one hand up to rub the side of a temple. His eyes were hidden behind the menacing eye coverings but it was quite plane that he was startled by the sight of what must have been unfamiliar costumed heroes.

"Relax," Batman said, reaching out with one hand from under his dark cape to try and calm young man. Clearly the intent was lost on the youth who immediately rolled backward and with astonishing agility, kicked the portable medical bed toward Superman, who didn't even bother to try and stop it before it crashed into him, and shot a web from his wrist like a spider and pasted Batman up against the near wall. Before he could turn his attention to Wonder Woman, however, a steely fist caught the man by the throat in a death grip and slammed him none too gently into one wall.

"I would calm down if I were you," Caliwone said with an icy tone. "Now."

"Ok, ok," the young man said, raising his hands in a gesture of surrender.

Caliwone's fist tightened subtly as he could feel the man tensing, preparing to no doubt launch a sneak attack against him. "Seriously, kid. We are not your enemy."

"Caliwone," Superman said as he finished using his heat vision to free Batman. "Let him go. He is probably just confused and disoriented. I doubt he has any idea where he is, or who we are."

Caliwone gave the young man one final warning stare, then slowly released his grip.

Superman nodded and smiled warmly, doing his best to appear friendly and non threatening; not that Superman looked anything less than an intimidating, well, Super Man. "What's your name?"

The man seemed to pause for a moment, probably trying to decide if Superman meant his real name or not. "Spiderman," he said at last. "Who are you? And where, exactly, am I?"

"We are the Justice League," Superman said, and gestured to each member present in turn. "This is Batman, Wonder Woman, Caliwone, and I am Superman. You are on, well, An Earth, which I am guessing is a little different from your Earth?"

"I would say so," Spiderman said, looking around and especially hard at Caliwone. "You are called the Justice League, huh?"

"Well, we are," Diana said, indicating herself, Batman, and Superman. "Caliwone isn't."

"I see," Spiderman said, edging slightly away from the Saiyan. "Never heard of you."

"I understand," Superman said. "As you probably already know, our Earth's seem to be in the middle of a crisis. Perhaps, if you are up to it, we can sit down and compare notes."

With a tired sigh, Karen Starr, known to the rest of the world as Power Girl, pushed open her small apartment door. Like the rest of the Justice League of America, she had been running full steam since those anomalies had shown up and started pulling bits of planet Earth apart. This little stop back home was just a pit stop to change, shower and catch a few hours of sleep before going back at it.

She closed and locked the door behind her and tiredly stripped out of her rather revealing white outfit and short red cape and started the shower. Steam quickly rose out of the tub as she leaned tiredly on the bathroom counter and again asked herself who she was. There had been a long time where she had thought she was Kara Zor-El, Superman's cousin but that reality had been shattered when the real Kara-Zor-El had landed on Earth and taken over her place at Superman's side. After that, she had assumed that she was merely some other Kryptonian that had survived the destruction of Krypton but had simply lost her memory.

The identity of Karen Starr had been created with the help of the Justice League of America and given her a life outside of her superhero veneer. Overall, she had to say she lived comfortably here in Gotham. Even the filth didn't bother her.

It was the matter of a few minutes to wash and throw on an over large t-shirt and flop down onto the bed, not even bothering to pull the covers over herself. Morning would come soon enough and she didn't want to waste even that amount of energy. She would definitely be needing it for her next three day shift.

Her super hearing picked up the sound only a split second before her entire apartment leaped upwards as something tore through the bathroom and kitchen area of the apartment and out of her apartment through the floor in her bedroom with the force of a cannon that set the kitchen ablaze. Karen swore as she jumped off the bed as she could hear gas escaping into the air and spun herself like a top at super speed and blew the fires out.

In a flash, she was back in a fresh Power Girl suit. It took only another moment for her to be certain that nobody else in the apartment complex was injured before racing down to street level and seeing what it was that had destroyed practically everything she owned.

Whatever it had been had crashed down in the center of the street, crushing the front end of a Gotham PD squad car beyond recognition. What was left of the engine compartment was coughing up black smoke but no fire was in evidence even as a crowd began forming around the car. The officer that climbed out of the car Power Girl recognized as Renee Montoya and immediately starting forcing the crowd back while the driver of the car, an officer that Karen didn't recognize, went over to the hood and peered through the smoke at the object behind.

"My God," the officer said, just as the smoke cleared enough to reveal the object. It was Captain Marvel, looking broken and more than half dead, his suit torn and charred by what Power Girl could only imagine as being one heck of a fight.

Power Girl raised a hand to her mouth in silent horror even as Renee, after giving Power Girl perhaps a slightly over exaggerated examination of her curves, peered over to see what the fuss was about. Somebody in the crowd screamed as they caught sight of the broken hero.

Power Girl took a deep breath and stepped forward. "Don't worry," she said, finding Renee's mental undressing of her costume a little awkward. "I'll take him to the Justice League headquarters for treatment and make sure he gets back on his feet in no time."

"That sounds like a good idea," Renee said, looking back down at Captain Marvel then around at the crowd. "There are enough things for these people to be worrying about other than a dead superhero."

"He's not dead," Power Girl said. "I can still hear his heart beat."

"Really?" Renee asked with a coy half smile. "I bet you can hear all kinds of things. And see through others? Not that you really need any super powers to see through your outfit."

Power Girl let her expression cool slightly. "Do you have a problem with my outfit?"

"Oh no," Renee said. "I have always been curious though why you have that hole in the chest. Is it just to turn all the guys, and girls, on?"

Power Girl glanced down at her tight outfit and the whole in the chest that showed off an impressive expanse of cleavage. "I couldn't come up with a good symbol to put there. I always meant to fill it in at some point."

"I see your problem," Renee said with a sly grin. "A large 'P' design probably wouldn't go over well on you and there is nothing 'PG' about you, is there?"

"Renee, that's enough," Renee's partner snapped.

"What?" Renee asked, mock innocently. "I can't hit on someone anymore?"

"While you are on the job, no."

Power Girl flushed hot. "I think I better get going. Thanks for all of your, uh, help."

"Don't worry about it, cousin," another voice said from over head. Power Girl looked up and felt her mouth drop open. Floating down out of the sky was a boy, probably no older than eighteen but wearing the blue and red suit with a big red 'S' emblazoned on his chest that was absolutely unmistakable. "I have a place that is even better suited to treat injuries like these than even the Watch Tower."

Power Girl swallowed and found her voice. "Who are you?" she managed, looking up and down the costume. There was something incredibly familiar about him, and it wasn't related to Superman. "You can't be Superman."

The boy laughed. "No, I am not Superman. Yet. You can call me Superboy-Prime."

Power Girl closed her mouth and she arched an eyebrow. "Superboy-Prime? Right. I already know a Superboy."

"Yes, Conner, isn't it?" Superboy Prime said with more than a hint of bitterness in his tone. "I know all about him. Come, cousin. There is someone who you need to meet and who can explain everything." Reaching down, Superboy pulled Captain Marvel from the crater and threw him over one shoulder. "Follow me."

Batman crouched in one of the darkest corners of Gotham City, not in his normal vigilante mind, but in a thoughtful one. It did not take the greatest deductive mind to realize what had happened to him. He had arrived on the Watch Tower in order to confront Diana over the world broadcasted murder of Maxwell Lord, an evil man who had found a way to control the mind of Superman and turn him against his adoptive planet, and instead, found himself in a world that had no recollection of that event.

With that information coupled together with witnessing the first wave of anomalies that were pulling chunks of Earth out into some kind of void, the only logical conclusion was that he was in some sort of alternate reality. Only this one had gotten somehow wrong. Here, Captain Marvel and the rest of the Marvel family had founded the Justice League of America, not Superman, himself, and the others.

Not only that, but someone had sabotaged the Watch Tower and either had killed J'onn, or had abducted him. At first, Batman had thought it was his own Watch Tower in his reality. He was relieved to find that it was not.

His cape fluttered in the foreign wind and a figure lowered herself down in front of him. The blue and red top and skirt told the Dark Knight plainly who she was and like her cousin, correction, her brother Superman, she clearly had no difficulty spotting him in his chosen shadow.

She landed on the head of a Gargoyles with crossed arms and a slight frown on her face. Batman stood up, a menacing shape that had scared more than its fair share of petty criminals in his past and walked forward to the edge of a strip of light.

"So you are a different Batman, then," Supergirl said with a surprisingly accusatory tone. "One from a different reality?"

"It would seem so," Batman said simply.

"So what are you doing here, then?"

Batman glowered at her for a moment, long enough to make the Kryptonian shift uncomfortably. "I have been trying to get access to some specialized computers so I can try and discover how I got here and how I can get back. There are only two places in the world where I would be able to do such things. One being the Watch Tower, now destroyed, the other being the Bat cave."

"Let me guess," Supergirl said riley. "The real Batman won't let you in."

Batman cocked an eyebrow at the insinuation that he was, in fact, not the real Batman but let it pass. "I can't blame him. If the roles were reversed, I would behave exactly the same way."

"So then what are you going to do?" Supergirl asked.

"Why, so you can monitor my actions?" Batman asked with narrowed eyes.

"So I can help," Supergirl corrected icily. "Geez, always so suspicious."

"And rightfully so, most of the time," Batman retorted. "In any case, do you have a plan to break in?"

"There is no need," a dark voice said from the shadows from one landing up. A dark figure dropped down to the ledge where the two heroes stood and stepped into the light.

As Batman had already guessed, recognizing his own voice, his alternate twin revealed himself with not a speck of difference in them. Both wore the traditional bat suit, tall bat like ears atop a dark cowl and menacing cape.

"I have already done a lot of looking into this," the other Batman said, looking at the other Batman. "We have a big problem."

"Before you go any further," Supergirl cut in, looking back and forth between both identical Batmen. "How is anyone going to tell you apart?"

They glanced at each other. "You can call me Batman One," the alternate version of Batman said. "Since this is my universe. You can call him Batman Two."

"Great," Batman Two muttered. "Anyway, what have you got?"

"You were right," Batman One said. "After you came to me, I did some checking. These Anomalies are not exactly random. Each of the cities taken are being picked for a specific reason."

"And that is?" Supergirl prompted.

"Their crime rates are nearly nonexistent," Batman One said. "Someone, or something, is trying to piece together a perfect world."

Superboy led Power Girl out of Gotham City, outside the boundaries of the US of A, and eventually over the ice of the Antarctic. At the speeds at which they were traveling, Power Girl estimated that the whole trip was probably no more than fifteen minutes but when they finally started to lower themselves to the ground, the sky was dark and the moon seemed brighter than she had ever before seen.

Directly in front of them lay a large cave opening that looked almost unnaturally made. Frozen droplets along the outer surface gave Power Girl a sudden suspicion as to how this entrance had been made, whether or not the rest of what she could see of the cave looked natural or not. Regardless, if this Superboy had meant what he had said, then she had little choice than to trust him for the moment. Especially if this place contained technology and equipment better suited to healing than anything else in the Justice League. Dutifully, she followed Superboy inside.

"So, how have you been, cousin?" Superboy asked over his shoulder as the rounded a bend.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Power Girl asked. "Unless you are talking about some other Power Girl."

"You really have no memory of your life, do you?" he asked, his tone suddenly somber. "Your real life, I mean."

"What are you talking about?" Power Girl asked , suddenly feeling her adrenaline spike. Did this Superboy know something about her life; who she really was? "How could you know anything about me?"

Superboy smiled over his shoulder as they finally entered a cavern lit by both candlelight as well as standard electric lamps that must have been powered by some unseen generator.

It became pretty clear to Power Girl that the move in to this cave had been rather spur of the moment. She had expected to see shinny floors and walls with fifty thousand dollars worth of custom computer hardware like Batman's or the League's but instead, the cave had been divided into sections by shaped rock and simple furniture.

"Very simple," Power Girl said looking around. "Too simple. We should have taken Captain Marvel to the Watch Tower."

"Yes, this place does look fairly simple, Kara," a new voice said as Superboy took Captain Marvel off somewhere, presumably for healing. "But only if you do not know what to look for. I am so relieved to see you safe and back home."

Power Girl looked toward one of the rooms she had noted earlier and saw Superman, much aged with grey crowning his otherwise still black hair. Age lines creased his face but his smile and quiet strength were as present as ever.

"Superman?" Power Girl asked, starring up at him in awe as he approached her. "How-"

"It is a long story, Kara," Superman said, giving her a warm smile, reaching out and placing a hand on her shoulder. "And one I will be glad to share with you but first, I think there is someone here that is more excited to see you probably even more than I am."

The surprises were all coming too quickly for Power Girl now and she simply nodded and allowed Superman to steer her into the room he had just come from. This room, unlike the main living area, was every bit what she had initially expected. White floors, walls, and ceilings made it seem as if the entire room had been pulled straight out of a hospital. Bed monitors and IV's, as well as emergency equipment lay in their proper place. The only thing that did not seem to fit in was the bed itself which looked as though it had been pulled straight out of the Fortress of Solitude.

Even dispute the age, Power Girl had no problem recognizing the woman lying in the bed. Age lines, like Superman, creased her face but the smile she had on nearly banished all of the worry Power Girl had about her health.

"Lois?"

"Kara," Lois said and a tear rolled down her cheek. "Finally, you have come back to us."

Power Girl shifted a little uncomfortably from foot to foot. "You guys all call me Kara," she said at last. "But that's not my name. Supergirl is the one you are looking for."

From behind her, the older Superman rested both of his large hands on her shoulders. "You are Kara Zor-L," he said, his kind voice leaving no room for doubt. "The Supergirl that you know is named Kara Zor-El, pronounced the same but spelled differently. You are not from this Earth."

"None of us are," another voice said. Power Girl turned and saw a handsome young man walk in, one hand in his pocket. He had red hair and a confidence that reminded her of someone but couldn't quite place it. "We are all, as some people would say, homeless."

"Ah," Superman said, turning a smile onto the new arrival. "Alexander."

"Alexander?" Power Girl asked, looking up at Superman.

"Alexander Luthor," Superman said.

"Luthor?" Power Girl shouted and rushed the young man. Superman caught her by the leg, stopping her mad rush.

"Relax, Kara," Superman said. "He is not like the Luthor you know on this Earth. He is a friend and from where he comes from, his father, Lex Luthor, was the only hero in a world dominated by an evil version of the Justice Society of America."

"Oh," Power Girl said, blushing slightly. "Sorry."

"Not at all," Alexander said with a smile. "But I know how you must feel. My father died fighting against the evil Justice Society before I took up his mantle. I had very nearly the same reaction when I met Superman here. Superboy-Prime was raised on a world devoid of any other super powered beings what-so-ever."

"Now I really feel bad," Power Girl said with a weak smile.

"As I said, I understand." Alexander took a deep breath. "But, there are some things that you need to know, both about you and your past as well as the current situation and I think it is about time we got to it and this story starts at the very beginning.

"As you are probably aware with your experience with the Green Lantern's Corp, the Oans were the very first sentient life forms in the universe. They were incredibly brilliant, if not entirely without flaw, and their technology and wisdom grew faster than any known sentient creation has ever had. Eventually, one Oan built a device capable of seeing the creation of time."

"I did know that," Power Girl said. "I heard Hal Jordan mention that once before he blew up Coast City and Kyle Rayner also mentioned it. He said that the Oans had a legend that no one should ever witness the creation of time and that doing so could destroy everything."

"They warn from experience," Alexander said. "That is exactly what one of them did. Now, it is a known scientific fact that the mere fact of observing something can have a dramatic effect on what is being observed. Because of what the Oan had done, the universe was nearly ripped apart and the Multiverse was born.

"Because of that incident, there were an infinite number of universes, each represented by differences, both large and small. Some worlds were devoid of life all together, while others where home to people such as the Shade, Blue Beetle, and several others but had never had a Superman or any other super being. Others still had a vast collection, each with their very unique timelines like the ones we each have experienced.

"Within all of that chaos, a new race of beings were born into existence. They were called Monitors and policed the Multiverse.

"Unfortunately, in all of those infinite universes and its warped creation, one universe was a negative one, filled with corruption and death; were Superman was not the world's greatest hero, but its worst enemy.

"That universe had a Monitor as well except that it was a negative as the universe around it. That creature became known as the anti-monitor and a war broke out between the anti matter universe and the others, culminating in the destruction of all but five universes that eventually lead to the death of many universes heroes and all but five of the Monitors but in the end, the Anti Monitor was killed.

"The rest of the realities ceased to exist entirely. Not destroyed, simply made to have never been."

"So, how many eons ago was this?" Power Girl asked.

"Eons?" Alexander repeated. "Kara, we are talking about years here. When the multiverse collapsed, Superboy, from the world I call Earth Prime, and I from my own world, managed to escape into a pocket universe, a place outside of all realities where we met with Superman and Lois. It took us a long time to realize that the pocket universe we had found was sealed upon entry and we had no way out. We could monitor events from within but not interact."

"That's how we found you," Superman said. "We watched you as you struggled with who you were and your memory loss. We saw you grow into the hero that you are now."

"We are very proud of you, Kara," Lois said from her bed. "So very proud."

"After a long time, the Spectre, a sort of magical ghost, went berserk and starting killing magic users in one of the five universe's, the pocket universe that we were in collapse and we found ourselves here in short order only to realize that the Spectre's rampage is causing the last three worlds to collapse into one. It must be stopped otherwise this Earth, and all of the rest, will cease to exist."

"Wow," Power Girl said, at a complete loss for words.

"We know this must be a lot for you to take in," Superman said. "You look exhausted and we know you have had several long days. Why not get some sleep and rest up. We are going to have a tough couple of days ahead of us."

"Yeah," Power Girl said and suddenly felt all of the tiredness she had been feeling at her apartment come rushing back over her. "I think I will do that."

"Superboy," Superman said, sitting down next to Lois and taking her hand gently. "Could you show Power Girl to her room?"

"Superboy actually has an errand to run for me," Alexander said, stepping forward as Superboy-Prime turned and headed back toward the entrance of the cave. "I will show her. You stay with Lois. Come, Kara."

She followed him out of Lois' room and down a long hallway. "What's wrong with Lois?" she asked once they were out of ear shot.

Alexander hesitated before speaking. "Lois is getting very old," he said at last. "Ever since Earth Two was erased, her health has been deteriorating. Superman thinks that the only way to heal her is to return her to Earth Two."

"But how is that possible?" Power Girl asked.

"I don't know if it is," Alexander said simply. "But I am working hard to try and make it so.

They arrived at another room and Alexander opened the door for her. This one was painted white with gold borders, much like her costume. Stuffed animals had been placed all over the red white sheeted bed. A single desk sat just off to one side of the room with a few items placed neatly on it.

"Superman said that this was how your room use to look on Earth Two," Alexander said, watching her as she stepped slowly into the room.

"Whenever I dreamed about having a childhood, this is exactly what my room looked like," she said in barely more than a whisper. "Even that tiny mirror on the desk." She turned to Alexander with tears rolling down her face. "I think I am starting to remember."

"I'm glad," Alexander said with a warm smile. "Sleep well."

To be continued...

I hope everyone is still following the story so far. There is a lot of action coming your way and anybody who is familiar with the original Infinite Crisis may have a good insight as to what is in store for our heroes. For those who have never read the mini series, stay tuned. You will be in for one heck of a ride!

Thanks Kobez2.0 for the beta brother!

See you next week, loyal readers!


	4. Chapter 04: The Perfect World

**I do not own Dragonball Z, Justice League, Batman Beyond, Teen Titans, X-Men Evolution, Incredible Hulk, Iron Man, Spiderman, Fantastic Four, Bleach, or Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Based on the DC Comics mini series "Infinite Crisis"**

**Earth One: **The DC Universe from the comic books featuring the Justice League of America in a Watch Tower based on the moon (not a space station).

**Earth Two: **VIZ Media Universe, featuring some of the heroes from the Japanese universe.

**Earth Three**: Dragon Sagas Universe

**Earth Four: **The Marvel Universe from the comic books. Featuring the likes of the X-Men, Iron Man, Incredible Hulk, Fantastic Four, and Spiderman

**Earth Five: **An alternate reality featuring the Marvel Family (Captain Marvel, Mary Marvel, and Captain Marvel Jr.) as the founders and leaders of the Justice League of America

**Chapter 04: Perfect World**

"I see," Batman said as he, Diana, Superman, John, Shayera, and Caliwone all listened to the tale that Spiderman was telling them. "So then, these anomalies starting showing up at right about the same time in your reality as they did in ours."

"Only instead of dropping bits of other Earths onto your world, it has been ripping them apart?"

"Exactly," Spiderman said. "I was only able to witness one before it pulled me into itself and I wound up here. I do know that the X-Men on a few other groups of heroes that you probably don't know of on this planet were trying to help."

"We know the X-Men," Caliwone said, speaking for the first time since the story had begun. "Mutants led by Charles Xavier."

"That's them," Spiderman said, sounding curious. "Interesting that they are here in this reality and you were not on mine."

"Batman, you said that you were able to witness a total of four different realities through the JLU's sensor's, right?" Superman asked, turning to face the Dark Knight, who nodded silently. "Is it possible that those universe's are merging and that this Earth is the one chosen to be remade?"

"It is possible," Batman said, narrowing his eyes. "And I believe your word choice might be accurate as well. I don't believe this whole event is an accident."

"What do you mean?" Shayera asked sharply. "You think someone is making this happen?"

"It's a possibility," Batman said. "Let's be honest, this wouldn't be the weirdest thing that has ever happened to us. Time travel, both forward and back in it, John and Shayera's experience into a comic book world as well as the Justice Lords. They were from an alternate reality and managed to force their way into our world. This is very close to being the same thing only on a much larger scale."

"That and the fact that there we seem to have a compilation of heroes here, as far as Spiderman's world is concerned, anyway," Diana said thoughtfully. "No Justice League, no Themyscira, no Caliwone, no Yusuke or Ichigo."

"And more importantly, no Spiderman in our world," Batman said, narrowing his eyes to Spiderman. "Which might explain why you are here."

"You mean like I am filling in a gap somewhere?" Spiderman asked, sounding almost mortified.

"It would make sense," John said. "So do you think the source is coming from this Earth's universe or somewhere else?"

"I don't know," Batman said. "But I am going to find out."

"You do that," Caliwone said and pushed himself away from the wall. "You can catch up to me then."

"What a second," Shayera said, following after Caliwone as he walked through the door and into the vacant hallway. "What do you mean, catch up with you then?"

"What do you think I am talking about?" Caliwone all but snarled. "You people do too much thinking and far less action."

"What a second," Shayera said, stepping in front of Caliwone and forcing him to stop. "Please tell me you are not planning on trying to fly through one of those anomalies and see what is on the otherwise, are you?"

"We both know that it would be safe enough to travel through them," Caliwone said, practically rolling his eyes at the Thanagarian. "The only way to stop this is to find its source."

"And what happens if you find this source and shut it down or the anomalies disappear?" Shayera snapped. "What then? You will be trapped in an alternate reality forever with no way back."

"And so what if I am?" Caliwone asked. "Nobody cares. This world hates me and everybody else has already proven that they don't want me-"

Shayera's hand lashed out and caught Caliwone right across the face. He took a step back, more from surprise at the attack than the actual force and the fiery burning in her eyes. "I would care," she snarled, her eyes starting to turn red. "Superman cares. Kitty definitely cares. This world would not be here if you weren't an important protector and everyone on this planet owes you their lives for it."

Caliwone straightened up and gazed down at Shayera. "And how many of those grateful people are going to die while Batman tinkers with his little toys and doesn't do anything?"

"Listen to me," Shayera said through bared teeth. "Those anomalies are not just dumping crap on this world, alright. They have also been pulling it apart. Some of the most dangerous cities and areas of the world have been taken right out of existence. If Batman is right about this world getting purified, then all of the bad things that have run across the anomalies out there would have been taken away."

"And?" Caliwone asked with narrowed eyes, not really sure where she was going with this.

"You are still here," she said with a note of finality. "You faced the anomaly and it chose to let you remain here instead of sucking you up into who knows where."

"That is utter nonsense," Caliwone said, and tried to step past her but she blocked his path again. "If you truly care about this stupid little planet, then get out of my way so I can go end this."

"Batman always makes sure that he is doing the right thing the first time," Shayera insisted. "That way he isn't out there bouncing around universes blindly."

"Well then, hopefully he can find the right one pretty quick," Caliwone snorted. "I would prefer to try for pot luck. I have a one in three chance of getting it right the first time."

Shayera frowned. "How do you figure that? There are five realities, remember?"

"One of them being us so we can throw that one out," Caliwone said. "The other is the world were Spiderman came from. Chances are pretty slim from what he tells us that this whole disaster is coming from his universe. That leaves three. Correct me if I am wrong but there are four active anomalies in Earth's atmosphere right now. I would bet that each one of those is a direct portal to each of the four other realities."

"Just give Batman a little time," Shayera pleaded. "He won't take very long-"

"Enough," Caliwone said and stepped past Shayera. "I do not require a baby sitter to approve of every action I take. You are not my big sister, so leave me alone!"

"Caliwone, I know I'm no-" Caliwone cut her off with a swift strike to her temple. She crumpled, unconscious. Caliwone caught her before she hit the ground and gazed down at her.

"She has an irritating habit of crossing boundaries," Caliwone said, turning to face John Stewart.

"She always has," he said, stepping over to Caliwone and taking his unconscious wife from Caliwone. "Especially lately."

"I am aware of her circumstances," Caliwone said. "That is why I went for her temple."

John nodded slightly and started to turn away. "She really does care about you, you know."

Caliwone started down the hall toward the exit to Metro Tower. "I know."

The wind around Metro Tower had picked up significantly since his time inside of the Justice League's headquarters and blew his wild black hair around him as he looked up toward the sky. The anomaly to the far south was the one that Spiderman had come through and so, held no interest to Caliwone. To the far east, over European airspace, was so far the most active of the anomalies. That would be the one he would start with.

In a burst of blue fire, he tore off in that direction. As he approached, he felt his blood beginning to pound in his ears as he felt himself start to second guess his decision. Shayera's word, hopelessly soppy though they were, did not mean that they were untrue. No matter what, he would make sure this crisis ended and that he would return to see her again. In one final burst of light, Caliwone flew into the anomaly and out of reality.

Urameshi Yusuke floated silently in the air above a vast forest that, in his world, he knew so well. It was the place he had first trained in under Genoa right after he had started his job as Spirit Detective. He looked off to one side where, in his world, a giant scar now cut through the forest from when Caliwone was doing his training here. Now, the forest was whole and green.

Behind him, Kurama floated lazily downward with a glider like plant strapped around him. Hanging from a pair of vines, Hiei and Kuwabara hung on, keeping their eyes open for enemies that might decide to strike them.

"Come on, Urameshi," Kuwabara shouted up to Yusuke as they continued their decent. "We don't have time for sight seein'."

Yusuke allowed himself to drop down and parallel their course. Sitting in the same place that it did in Yusuke's world, Genkai's home overlooked the immense forest. Yusuke knew from experience that it allowed for a grand view, especially early in the morning when the mist rose to just below the tree tops.

They came to a landing just outside of the main gates to the housing proper and Yusuke pushed them open. With the rest of his team following, Yusuke marched up to the main door and gently knocked.

"It's about time you showed up, dimwit," Genkai's unmistakable voice came back. The sliding doors slid apart and revealed the aging Genkai before them. "And you brought your friends with you. Good. We are going to need all the help we can get on this one. And by the way, what the Hell did you do to your hair."

Yusuke reached up and felt his hair, afraid that the trip through the anomaly might have somehow altered it but, as far as he could tell, everything was fine. He shot a glance over at Kurama who nodded silently. "Master Genkai," Kurama said. "Yusuke here was a little, shall we say, vague about the details of this meeting. Perhaps you could clarify?"

"I would have thought you, of all people Kurama, would be able to guess," Genkai answer not unkindly. "Being a fox demon an all."

"Every now and again, the obvious can slip past even me," Kurama covered.

"Yeah, but this enormous black hole in the sky didn't give you a clue?" Genkai asked.

"I thought black holes only ate things," Kuwabara said. "Would this thing be more like a white hole, or something?"

"Please don't over strain your tiny brain," Hiei said. "I would really hate to see you suffer like that."

"Hey, shut up, Shorty," Kuwabara snapped. "Why don't you explain what that thing is, then?"

"For the moment, it is irrelevant what it's actually called," Genkai said. "The important thing is that we figure out how to destroy it."

"Right," Yusuke said, pounding one fist into his other hand. "You have any idea whose face I start pounding in?"

Genkai looked at him with an odd expression on her face. "Since when do you go running off into battle without thinking things through?"

Yusuke frowned. "All the time. Isn't that one of my defining features?"

"Perhaps, Yusuke," Kurama started to say but a new voice could be heard from outside.

"Master Genkai? I made it."

Genkai looked sharply at the group, her old yet still formidable body almost unconsciously shifting into a fighting stance. "Alright, you imposters," she growled. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"Master Genkai," Kurama spoke up, stepping in front of Yusuke. "Perhaps I should explain to you, and Yusuke, what exactly is actually happening here."

"What are you talking about, Kurama?" Yusuke asked. "I'm right here."

"Not you," Kurama said and pointed behind him to the doors as they slid open and revealed this world's version of Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara. "That Yusuke."

"Master Genkai?" the new Yusuke asked slowly. "Why are you talking to another me?"

"I was just about to find out." Genkai stood from her stance and moved over to a sitting area.

No one else followed her as each took a long look at their counter parts. The new Yusuke wore the same jump suit that Yusuke had always preferred only in blue, not green. His hair, unlike the slicked back style that he normally wore, was instead shorter and combed nicely back. His stance, which Yusuke always featured a battle ready or cocky feel to it, was far more casual and proper. His eyes also seemed more curious than wary. All in all, Yusuke had to say that the kid in front of him was far less the man.

Kurama's twin much the same, other than the minor fact that he was in fact a she in this world. Kurama cocked an interested eyebrow but didn't say anything. Even in his normal universe, Kurama had been mistaken several times by both men and women for a female because of his rather delicate features. He could understand why Genkai hadn't noticed at first.

Hiei's twin was quite radically different. Instead of his hair accounting for a full half of his height, this alternate version of Hiei was bald and his Jagan Eye was permanently open in the center of his forehead. His brightly colored outfit was in stark contrast to Hiei's typical black. It took only a single glance for Hiei to decide that he not only hated this alternate version of himself, but this entire reality.

"You know, Hiei," Kuwabara said, trying hard not to burst out laughing, "But I always wanted to shave your head when you were sleeping but never got the chance. Now I get to see what you would have looked like." He burst out laughing. "Man, good to know that it really would have been worth taking a black eye from you to see this."

"It would have been far more than a black eye, you worm," Hiei seethed. "At least mine still retains some of his demon aspects. Yours looks as though he was raised in a human library and waited on by human servants his entire life.

"Excuse me," the alternate Kuwabara said disdainfully. "I do not appreciate that comment. Besides, it's dreadful enough to look at someone so similar to me somehow turn out so wrong."

"You hear that, Kuwabara?" Yusuke said, snickering. "Even your own alternate self hates on you."

"Can it, Urameshi!"

"Enough," Genkai said from her seat. Tea now steamed from around the small table in front her. "Can someone tell me what is happening here?"

"Well," Yusuke said, and took a seat at the opposite end of the table as the rest of the gathered found their own places. "It's like this."

Conner Kent sat silent and alone in his jeans and black Superman T-shirt in the living room of Superman's former home in Smallville, Kansas. The television was on, reporting live news coverage involving the anomaly that had ripped apart a section of Metropolis earlier in the day.

Conner put his face in his hands, feeling the depression settling in worse as he watched. Superman was doing all he could to prevent further destruction but he, Conner Kent, Superboy, couldn't.

Martha Kent looked on sadly at Conner, understanding and sadness selling up inside of her. It had only been a few days since Superboy had learned of his origins. A half clone of Superman during his death against Doomsday created by Lex Luthor himself to do the evil man's bidding before Superman's return. His identity crisis would no doubt be a long one, even if the world desperately needed his help.

"Ma?" Conner said, his hands still pressed tightly over his face.

"I didn't mean to disturb you," Martha said, quietly walking into the room.

"You know I can hear your heart beat," Conner said, removing his hands and throwing her a half smile. "I would have thought you would have learned that a long time ago with Clark."

Martha smiled back, glad to see Conner smile. "Sometimes I manage to forget that you have those same gifts that my Superman has."

"Yeah," Conner said. "Exactly the same ones."

"Your powers are not what define you, Conner," Martha chided him gently. "You decide that. No one else."

"I didn't have a choice," Conner said bitterly.

"Of course you do," Martha said firmly. "You have a choice right now. Nothing is stopping you from doing what you want to become."

"But I am a clone of Superm-"

"You have similar DNA," Martha cut him off with that motherly tone. "Superman is what we all aspire to be. He is not a glimpse into anyone's destiny. He is a role model and a symbol of hope. But deep down, he is just as much human as he is a hero."

Conner remained quiet for a second as he considered that. "I don't have a choice, Ma," he said at last. "I was programmed to obey Luthor. I can't trust myself to do the right thing."

"No one is saying you cannot ask for help," Martha said, patting his on the back. "Not even Clark has all of the answers but I think some decisions are simpler than others."

Conner looked back up at the screen, at the destruction and death being displayed there while the entire Justice League of America did whatever they could. He stood up slowly and looked out through the window toward Metropolis so far away. "Maybe you're right, Ma," he said. "Maybe I do need time to think and figure things out at my own pace but right now, people need my help."

Martha smiled proudly up at him. "I think you have made the right decision, Conner." She hugged him and Conner Kent strode to the door, opened it, and stepped outside.

Karen Starr, or rather Kara Zor-L, sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes. She knew that she couldn't have been asleep for more than a few hours but somehow she felt more refreshed and reenergized than she had in days.

She stood up and walked out into the main portion of the cave. Superman was fast asleep in the chair next to his elderly wife, Lois. Kara smiled and turned her attention to the rest of the home. Alexander should be around here somewhere and whatever special assignment he had sent Superboy-Prime on, he should be back by now. She still had a few questions to ask them.

She looked around, her vision shifting into the X-Ray, she searched around to try and find them. Not seeing anyone anywhere near the main chamber, she started down the corridor that lead past her room into her deeper into the system. She continued to look around with her X-Ray vision.

She frowned as she starred through the ice walls toward the deepest part of the entire cave system. Either the ice here was just extremely thick or else...

"Lead?" Kara asked. Curious, Power Girl continued down the corridor.

Alexander Luthor wiped the sweat off his brow as he continued to work hunched over at his desk deep within the icy cavern. His mind worked furiously, not unlike his father's in his most brilliant day, calculating every possible turn. He was so close to his goal.

He glanced down at his watch. Good. Superboy-Prime should be reaching the first of his destinations any minute now. He was so close he could almost see it. His eyes traveled over and upward. His work area, a small section of ice covered floor nearing the center of this vast hidden cavern surrounded by, thanks to Alexander, lead-lined walls. In the very center, a hole tunneled straight down for perhaps one hundred feet as well as rising nearly as far up.

What looked like a giant spire rose from the middle of that hole with something resembling a giant tuning fork atop the structure, all scorched black with small antennas protruding from it at regular intervals. Pods bubbled out from the spire giving the entire thing a somewhat pustule look to it. Inside each of the bubbles, a hero's face poked out just slightly; their eyes either closed or unfocused in complete unconsciousness. Just Chu of the top of the spire, a monstrous alien looking face bulged, easily fifty times the size of any of the heroes. It had taken him a very long time and cost him much to obtain the head of the Anti Monitor, but in order for this whole experiment to work. It was a bit ghoulish, he knew, but necessary.

Alexander looked thoughtfully around at them; fifty-one bubbles in all, spiraling upward around the giant tuning fork with only forty-nine filled with heroes from with many of the original multiverse but he was still missing two important keys to completing this endeavor. Luckily, one was already in his grasp and the other wouldn't be a problem. All it would take a simple distraction.

The door to the hidden work area slid open and Alexander looked up, surprised that Superboy-Prime would have returned so quickly with the last piece.

"What is going on here?" Power Girl asked in astonishment as she stared up at the spire with the Anti Monitor's head atop it, its mouth slackened in death.

"Ah, Kara," Alexander said, straightening up. "Welcome. What brings you by?"

Power Girl tore her eyes away from the spire and the unconscious heroes and locked onto Alexander. "What are you doing in here?"

"I suppose there is no point in lying to you about it." Alexander reached down to his belt and touched a button on the buckle. All along the walls, hidden compartment doors slid open. Green glowed suddenly in the large cavern and Kara felt a sudden weakness come over her.

Power Girl stumbled back against the sudden power of the Kryptonite and fell to the ground. Her vision began to blur with the sudden proximity to overwhelming radiation but she could see just well enough to see Alexander stand over her.

"This machine," Alexander said, crouching next to Kara and gesturing to the spire, "has the power to recreate worlds from the multiverse. Once I succeed in recreating all of the worlds from the energies given off by everyone attached to this machine, what I have already begun, the creation of a perfect world will be only a matter of time."

"But-but what about-"

"What about the five current worlds?" Alexander asked. "They will be destroyed, of course."

"Superman- he won't let you."

"Superman," Alexander almost sneered. "The old one here has too much on his mind with his precious dying Lois. But you're right. Best to keep him at arm's length. Perhaps it's time to try a little experiment. We are still missing one piece so the plan still cannot be executed yet but maybe the creation of the original Earth Two with the addition of your energies and he will be sufficiently distracted with trying to save poor Lois' life."

"I-I won't help-you," Kara struggled to say, feeling unconsciousness settling in around her.

"My dear Kara," Alexander said as he could see Kara lose consciousness and go limp. "You don't have a choice." Placing his hands on either side of her face, he leaned forward and kissed her.

Conner Kent was nearly half way to Metropolis when he saw the fluttering cape and blue and red costume of Superman racing across the sky ahead of him. Conner followed Superman's flight path with his eyes and saw that he was heading directly for the single anomaly that had invaded this world. It had moved on past Metropolis now, heading toward the center of the continent.

Conner turned to match his vector and accelerated to meet him. As he Drew closer, he began to notice something amiss. Superman, so well known for flying with his fist in front of him, was flying with both hands down by his waist. His face, so young looking from this distance, seemed oddly villainous; a strange sort of smile on his face.

The Superman in front of Conner turned to see him approaching and the villainous grin turned into an excited smile more like the kind that graced Lex Luthor's lips, not Superman's.

Conner slowed, something telling him that it would be unwise to approach this person. The man in front of Conner slowed and stopped as well underneath the enormous anomaly and Conner was able to get his first really good look at him. It was like looking into a mirror.

This Superboy was dressed completely in the red and blue Superman costume, complete with the large red letter 'S' on the chest. He did not have the little curl in his hair above his forehead and his youth was equal to that of Conner Kent, this Earth's Superboy.

"I've been waiting for a chance to finally meet you," Superboy-Prime said coldly.

"I sure the pleasure is all mine," Conner said cautiously. "Any particular reason?"

"I need you to admit something," Superboy-Prime said, crossing his arms in front of him. "I need you to admit that you don't have what it takes to be Superboy anymore."

"What?" Conner asked. He could feel his blood beginning to boil already, could feel his adrenaline start to pump.

"Look at yourself," Superboy-Prime said, gesturing to the blue jeans and black t-shirt with the large red 'S' on it. "You can't be Superboy. You don't even have a cape."

"Have you lost your mind?"

"No, I haven't," Superboy-Prime said. "But I also haven't been sitting on my ass for the last couple months either. You don't even know the difference between right and wrong anymore. This world needs a Superboy and you aren't it." With a blow that sent Conner Kent flying backwards to slam full tilt into the ground hundreds of feet below.

Before Conner could even recover, Superboy-Prime slammed into him with two closed fists, driving him down through the Earth. Conner struggled to throw Superboy-Prime off of him before reversing his direction and plowing back up into the air. Superboy-Prime followed suit, beating Conner into open air and renewing the assault.

Conner barely managed to block the strike and swing a punch around to catch Superboy-Prime in the jaw. He flew sideways, a pained expression was frozen on his face for a moment before he turned back to Conner angrily and hit him with a crushing blow that sent Conner flying across the area codes underneath the enormous anomaly and crashed through a small school house.

Conner groaned slightly as he sat up amidst the rubble and broken tables rubbing his head. Like most of the areas where the anomaly had traveled to, this entire city seemed abandoned. And with this crazy Superboy on the rampage, that was just as well. Conner stood up and shook off the last bits of rubble before seeing the other Superboy hovering in the air above the destroyed school house.

"You call yourself a Superboy," Conner shouted and gesturing around him. "You say you know the difference between right and wrong but look what you are doing. You are fighting me, a figure for good like you could be and instead you are destroying things."

"None of this stuff matters at all," Superboy-Prime said. "Everything will be undone once Alexander finishes creating the perfect world. Everything broken or discarded will cease to exist and be replaced only by things whole." His eyes glowed red. "And you are not needed here anymore."

Conner threw himself sideways as Superboy-Prime's heat vision lanced out and traced after Conner. His death beams crossed over a propane tank and it exploded with thunderous force. Conner wobbled slightly in the air, compensating for the shock wave that passed across him and fired back with his own heat vision.

Superboy-Prime dodged the initial blast and fired back. Their twin beams met in mid air, sparking and dancing as they fought each other but Superboy-Prime was too strong. Conner had to throw himself to the side to miss from being cut in two and returned fire.

Superboy-Prime dodged and darted in, punching Conner hard in the stomach. The young man doubled over, wheezing as the air left him and clutching his stomach. Superboy-Prime didn't give him a chance to recover. With a swift kick, Superboy-Prime sent Conner arcing across the sky once more to crash on the hard Earth.

With ruthless pleasure, Superboy-Prime landed with both feet square on Conner's stomach before bending down and throwing punch after punch onto Conner's face.

Conner Kent spat blood as Superboy-Prime got off of him and picked him up by the hair. He barely had time to squeeze his eyes shut as Superboy-Prime proceeded to brutally slam his knee into Conner's already twisted and broken face. With one final sickening crushing sound, Superboy-Prime gave Conner a final uppercut that sent him through the roof of an abandoned church, through the alter and back onto the rough Earth once more.

"When this Earth collapses into the fold, you will cease to exist," Superboy-Prime said as he floated over to the barely conscious teen. Oddly, Superboy-Prime could see that Conner had thrust one hand deep into his jeans pocket as if trying to find something. "Your suffering will not last much longer. I'm almost sorry it had to be like this but the worlds aren't big enough for the both of us."

Something exploded between the two Superboy's, dirt and rock exploded outward like an erupting volcano. Superboy-Prime was forced to cover his eyes and so didn't see the source of the voice that came from the cloud.

"I would have to agree," the cold voice said. In a flash of gold light and a rush of air that blew the smoke away, Caliwone straightened to stand tall, a fresh arrogant smirk on his face. "But then again, I think only one Kryptonian is more than enough."

To be continued...

Happy Easter everybody!

Finally we get to the real stuff! I hope everyone is still enjoying my remix telling of Infinite Crisis. Unfortunately, no, Mystic Gohan will not be making an appearance. LOL

Make sure to leave some Easter Reviews!


	5. Chapter 05: The Multiverse

**I do not own Dragonball Z, Justice League, Batman Beyond, Teen Titans, X-Men Evolution, Incredible Hulk, Iron Man, Spiderman, Fantastic Four, Bleach, or Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Based on the DC Comics mini series "Infinite Crisis"**

**Earth One: **The DC Universe from the comic books featuring the Justice League of America in a Watch Tower based on the moon (not a space station).

**Earth Two: **VIZ Media Universe, featuring some of the heroes from the Japanese universe.

**Earth Three: **Dragon Sagas Universe

**Earth Four: **The Marvel Universe from the comic books. Featuring the likes of the X-Men, Iron Man, Incredible Hulk, Fantastic Four, and Spiderman

**Earth Five: **An alternate reality featuring the Marvel Family (Captain Marvel, Mary Marvel, and Captain Marvel Jr.) as the founders and leaders of the Justice League of America

**Chapter 05: The Multiverse**

Alexander Luthor stepped onto his anti-gravity platform, something he had designed when he was three, and lifted himself up along the spire that rose from the center of the great caver. Power Girl was located there, the restraints and head harnesses designed to keep its captive unconscious, as were dozens of others, each from a different Earth from the original Multiverse. Only one spot was left open but for this initial test, it wouldn't be needed. Here, Alexander was going to create rather than destroy and for what he had in mind, Power Girl's energy would be the only ingredient necessary.

He glanced over to the side as he rose past the scores of heroes, smiling as he passed the Martian Manhunter and Captain Marvel. That had been an unexpected gift, finding the Manhunter. For this entire plan to work, one hero was required from each of the five existing universe's with no duplicate heroes as an absolute minimum. Heroes from universe's past were a bonus, an extra ingredient designed to aid in the creation of a perfect world. The more worlds, the more possibilities.

It was luck that when Superboy-Prime went to Earth Five to collect a sample and took J'onn Jon'zz before destroying the Watch Tower that subtle swaps had already taken place. In this case, the Martian had already been swapped for Earth One's Martian. As it happened, the Earth Five's Captain Marvel fell into Earth One at random where Kara and Superboy-Prime met. All that was left was to find a representative of Earth Four.

He halted his lift just before the Anti-Monitor's dead head and looked down at Black Adam, Captain Marvel's predecessor as Shazam's champion before his fall into evil. Like all of the rest, he was held in a state of unconsciousness but Alexander had designed this one slightly differently.

"Black Adam," Alexander said, touching a button to one side. "Awaken."

With a flutter of his eye lids, the Egyptian Superman opened his eyes. "You? How dare you-"

"Silence," Alexander said softly and immediately Black Adam's mouth clamped shut. A look of surprise flashed over his face before his rage reasserted itself. "Now, speak the name of the one man you fear most."

Black Adam struggled, trying hard to keep his mouth shut. "Sh-sh-SHAZAM!"

Just like Captain Marvel, saying the name of the wizard who granted their immortality and power, was the key to transferring to and from their mortal forms and like a lightning bolt ten times the size Zeus ever wielded, a bolt lanced down. However, instead of striking Black Adam in the chest and returning him to his mortal form, the lightning bolt was intercepted by the tuning fork itself. Powered by the incredible magical force inherent in the spell, the dead Anti-Monitor's eyes glowed with life.

"Excellent," Alexander said with a hint of excitement. "Everything is working perfectly." He lifted himself upward to the mouth of the dead Anti-Monitor. Magical light radiated from it, set loose by the Spectre's maniacal rampage. "At last. It will be undone!" Without hesitation, Alexander Luthor thrust his hands into the light and went about the duties of playing God.

"I know about you," Superboy-Prime said, glaring at the disruptive arrival of the Saiyan. "Caliwone; the only surviving Saiyan in any of the universes."

"Hn," Caliwone sneered. "Good to know I wasn't a total loser in all of the universes."

"You are a fluke," Superboy-Prime scoffed. "An accident, some creation of an as yet unaffiliated writer to a soon to be non-existent plane of existence."

Caliwone shrugged and held up his right hand in front of his face before clenching it in a spark of blue lightning. "I will never be erased. No matter what. I may die one day but one thing I do know is that my death will not be by your hand." With an explosion of Earth, Caliwone launched himself at Superboy-Prime.

"I don't care who you think you are in your universe," Superboy-Prime said, flying backwards as fast as he could to counter Caliwone's quick attack. "I am going to grow up to be Superman someday. I am stronger than anyone else. Look what I did to this Earth's Superboy."

Caliwone's first strike missed but he was already moving into a follow-up. With a rapid spin to increase his power, Caliwone's right foot crashed down onto Superboy-Prime's defensive arm in a high round kick. "I couldn't care less about how much stronger you are compared to that other loser Superboy," Caliwone said as his power shoved Superboy-Prime back several yards. "I was watching your little sissy fight. You are no warrior and you are definitely no Superman!"

Superboy-Prime blocked another strike from the Super Saiyan and tried to counter with a wound up right punch but Caliwone moved just to the left and caught the fist under his own right arm. "Nobody can beat me. I am the strongest there is. It will take more than the likes of you to bring me down." With shear strength, Superboy-Prime lifted Caliwone off of the ground and threw him through the air.

Caliwone laughed as he righted himself in the air. "You certainly do have all of Superman's strength, I will give you that. But not even the real things can best me anymore."

Superboy-Prime shot his heat vision out at Caliwone. In an instant, Caliwone dodged them, moving faster than most people could ever hope to see but Superboy-Prime was equal to the task. Caliwone touched Earth and launched himself to the side as Superboy-Prime's heat vision blew apart the ground. As he continued the attack, Caliwone had to duck, dodge, and out fly Superboy-Prime's eye sight before Caliwone flipped forward onto the ground and with his one hand, backhanded the heat vision away. They arced across the sky before blasting an empty house nearly off its foundation.

Caliwone smirked, remembering his first fight with Kal-El and him doing something similar. That time, the power of Superman's heat vision had nearly permanently scorched his hand. Now, it barely even felt numb. "You still don't get it, do you?" Caliwone asked as Superboy-Prime faced Caliwone once more. "You may have all the strength in the world but you still have at least one major flaw."

Caliwone launched himself at Superboy-Prime with all the speed he could muster. Superboy-Prime saw him coming of course and moved his arms up to defend but at the last second, Caliwone fainted and appeared just to the right of Superboy-Prime with his back to him. "You have never once met a true warrior."

Caliwone's left elbow slammed into Superboy-Prime's lower ribs with the force of a Minneapolis snow plow. Before Superboy-Prime could cry out in pain, Caliwone's fist snapped up in a devastating back fist to the center of his face. His arms reflexively went up to his face and Caliwone spun on the spot and swept Superboy-Prime's legs out from underneath him. Before he could even touch the ground again, Caliwone slammed his right elbow down onto his stomach with all the strength his Super Saiyan transformation granted.

Caliwone immediately leaped away as Superboy-Prime reacted with a blast of his heat vision again. Caliwone flipped backwards, his familiar smirk plastered onto his face as he landed.

"You can't do this," Superboy-Prime said as blood ran from his nose and he held his right side gingerly. "You are ruining everything! You are ruining me!"

Caliwone snickered. "Not yet," he said and lowered his right hand. Blue lightning crackled around his hand, filling the space between his hand and the ground with light. "But I have something that should do just the trick."

The original Superman looked nervously around at the walls as the entire ice cave, it seemed, thundered and shook around him. His hand gripped that of his wife Lois as she lay silently in the medical bed next to him, being careful not to crush her frail bones and hoped Alexander knew what he was doing.

Without warning, the walls all around them glowed a soft white and then grew brighter until the brightness surpassed even Superman's ability to handle. There was a sudden sensation of movement in his stomach and then the light faded nearly as quickly as it had come.

He blinked and opened his eyes. Lois was being held in his powerful arms with Superman having no recollection of her getting there. He was now also standing in the middle of a street surrounded by tall buildings. He caught his breath as his eyes moved across the streets and buildings that seemed so familiar. His eyes traced automatically across the familiar path to a tall building directly in front of them. His eyes widened as he focused on the name spelled out across the door; the Daily Star.

"Clark?" Lois said softly, touching her husband's arm weakly. "Clark?"

"I see it," Superman said, almost unbelieving. "We're home."

"Yes," Lois said, sagging against her husband. "We are."

Superman smiled down at his wife and squeezed her shoulders gently. She didn't squeeze him back.

"Lois?" Superman said, frowning. Her breathing was becoming harsher, Superman realized and knelt down quickly. "Lois?"

"Clark, I love you so much," Lois said through a sudden weakness. "But this isn't... this isn't..."

"What's wrong," Superman asked desperately, reaching out and holding Lois in both of his mighty hands. "We brought back Earth Two. You're going to be fine. You have to be fine."

She looked up at him with both peace and acceptance in her eyes."I have lived an absolutely wonderful life with you-"

"Don't give up!" Superman cut her off. "This- this wasn't supposed to happen."

"I'm not giving up, Clark," Lois said, her voice getting softer with every word. "I am grateful for all of the years we had."

"We'll have more. I couldn't save our Earth back then but I will save you! That's what I do; that's what I always did. Superman-" Clark heard his voice crack and a tingling feeling as a tear streaked down his face. "Superman always saves Lois Lane." Even as he said it, he could hear her heartbeat growing fainter as she struggled to catch her breath.

"No," Superman all but moaned as he clutched Lois to him. "It can't end this way. Not after everything we have been through. I can't be the only survivor of another dead world. Not without you." She didn't answer him this time with words of encouragement, or faith. She was beyond answering him and now beyond his reach forever.

"No," Superman said and the tears flowed freely from his eyes now. He stood up in the center of his former city with his dead Lois in his arms. "LOIS!"

Alexander Luthor carefully made his way through the nearly empty Justice League base in Metropolis, being careful to avoid interactions with the resident heroes of Earth One. Not that it would have mattered much anyway. His holographic inducer disguised him as one of the lesser members of the League and he expected very little questions about his presence.

Time was short here for him, the hour long flight to Metropolis wasting more time than he had really cared to but it was necessary. His return trip with his precious cargo would be much swifter. Subconsciously, Alexander touched his belt. It was previously designed as an emergency teleporter to get him out of sticky situations and to a preset location. Now it was to be used to return him back to his arctic base.

He turned one corner and found himself in the infirmary wing. Through one of the transparent glass windows he could see his target; a young man in a blue and red suit with a spider logo branded across his chest. Alexander grinned behind his holographic projection and entered his room.

Spiderman looked up as the door slid open, pausing in the act of pulling one glove back on. "Hello there," he said politely.

"Hello," Alexander said just as politely. "Please follow me."

"I was told by that Superman guy to join in the fight as soon as I was able," Spiderman said, sounding surprised. "I was just about to go and do just that."

"Of course," Alexander said, forcing his image to smile in understanding. "J'onn needs your help with a quick matter first, after which you will be free to join in."

Spiderman seemed to hesitate for a split second then nod. "Alright," he said. "What is it that needs doing?"

"Right this way." Alexander turned and headed down the hallway with Spiderman right behind, heading deeper into the base merely for the sake of putting any of Spiderman's worries to ease. He didn't know too much about this Spiderman character other than the simple notion that he had more in relation to spiders than just his costume and name. Depending on how closely related he as to them, he would have to be careful, and he would have to be quick.

Alexander paused in mid step, ostentatiously to fix one boot and allowed the hero to bridge the gap between them. With his left hand, hidden by the bulk of his own body, he readied to hit the teleporter button on his belt, he spun and reached out to grab the other but the mysterious Spiderman had already moved away almost before Alexander had started the motion.

"Nice try, whoever you are," Spiderman said from his new spot halfway up the wall. "I felt my Spidey sense's going off ever since you entered my room. Nice try, though."

Alexander smiled slightly behind his hologram even as Spiderman sent a net-like web his way. He was on a tight schedule, it was true, but sometimes doing things the quick way really never gave him the sense of real accomplishment.

The net melted away as they touched his hologram as Alexander activated his personal shield. "My name is Luthor," Alexander said. "Yes, the Justice League may have mentioned me to you when they welcomed you aboard but I am being honest when I tell you that I have no intentions of harming you."

"Go eat dead fish," Spiderman retorted and flipped back down to the ground. "Then why the whole kidnap attempt?"

"Oh, I need you for something," Alexander said. "And you don't really have a choice." Alexander touched another button on his belt and the entire area erupted into a blinding flash of light.

The stun blast that his father, the Lex Luthor of the original Earth Three, had created that and it was rather effective. Spiderman was laying unconscious on the floor several feet away now. Alexander walked over to him and took his hand. With another press of a button, they vanished.

Caliwone ducked and dodged, laughing at the increasingly wild attacks by Superboy-Prime as he was taunted, teased, and outclassed by the Super Saiyan. Caliwone knew the risks of playing too long with someone as powerful as a Kryptonian. No matter how skilled he was, the longer Caliwone dragged this out, the more likely Superboy-Prime would get a lucky shot in. Unlike the last time he fought Kal-El, Superboy-prime was playing for keeps and wouldn't likely be holding anything back.

His blue lightning still continued to arc around his right hand as he moved, not quite able to make enough time to finish the technique properly. If nothing else, Superboy-Prime was pretty quick.

Caliwone ducked, dodged, then slid under Superboy-Prime's legs. As he did so, his left hand caught hold of Superboy-Prime's leg and pulled, causing the enraged teen to stager forward awkwardly before falling to the ground.

"I will KILL you," he said as he stood back up. "I am going to be Superman someday. You can't do this to me."

"Alright, Superman," Caliwone said with heavy sarcasm. "You want to prove your metal, fine. Stay right where you are."

Superboy-Prime snarled in anger and Caliwone knew that this was going to be the end of this fight. Playing on an opponent's emotions was a time honored tradition. Especially when pride and anger were intermixed.

He lowered his right hand and the blue lightning crackled and sparked more violently. The ground under his hand broke and shattered, lifting into the air around him. Superboy-Prime squared his shoulders and stool his stance and Caliwone flew toward him at his top speed. It was all over in seconds. Caliwone's right hand jabbed out and caught Superboy-Prime straight in the chest; dead centered on the 'S' shield. For a moment, both combatants were bathed in unimaginably bright light as Caliwone pressed forward.

Superboy-Prime cried out in pain. It was a new sensation for him. The attack pierced through his genuine Kryptonian clothing and into his bare chest. It was a searing pain like having a blade slowly being pressed into him but Superboy-Prime refused to give in.

Even as Caliwone strained to pierce Superboy-Prime's body, he felt him left his right hand and take hold of Caliwone's wrist. Slowly, Superboy-Prime twisted Caliwone's hand away from him and as Caliwone's focus dropped from the attack and it vanished, Superboy-Prime punched Caliwone full force in the face.

He was rocketed backwards by the surprising force, skipping like a rock across the landscape before he was able to get his hands beneath him and flip himself back onto his feet. As he did so, Superboy-Prime landed another devastating blow onto the Saiyan that left a crater in the Earth the size of a small county.

Superboy-Prime stood over Caliwone's bleeding body and lifted his fists again. "Maybe now you will understand." His fists slammed down twice. He lifted a fist again but paused and looked around.

Caliwone spat blood and blinked his eyes. To him, everything seemed to be glowing a brilliant white. He blinked again, trying hard to clear his vision but his eyes where fine. Everything around him was indeed glowing a brilliant white. The clouds, the ground, even the air itself was glowing. The only thing, in fact, that wasn't glowing was the anomaly still hanging in air... And rapidly getting smaller.

Caliwone swore and blocked another punch to the side and placed his palm on the center of Superboy-Prime's chest and blasted the murderous teen off of him. Snarling, Caliwone leaped into the air, not even bothering to wipe the blood from his wounds and tore through the sky back toward where Conner Kent still lay.

There was a whistling sound from behind Caliwone and the Saiyan knew that Superboy-Prime was right behind him. He cursed and dove down to the ground. He landed hard and immediately rocketed back up and caught Superboy-Prime with a kick square in his face. The force of the impact sent Superboy-Prime flying back the way he had come and gave Caliwone just enough time to land, scoop up Conner, and rush for the rapidly closing anomaly.

He was just about through when a hand reached out and grabbed his booted foot, jarring him to an immediate stop. "There can only be one Superboy, and that is going to be me!" Superboy-Prime screamed, bloody and angry.

Caliwone lifted a hand and fired back at the murderous Superboy just as Conner fired his heat vision. Superboy-Prime, far gone in rage, seemed to simply ignore the attacks and reached out for Caliwone's throat.

"If anyone is going to end Caliwone, it is going to be me!" a new voice shouted and without warning a legged lanced in just missing the back of Caliwone's head and caught Superboy-Prime dead on. The force of the kick rocketed the surprised teen back into the collapsing universe, nearly taking Caliwone's leg with him.

Caliwone looked up and saw Helena Noventa, clad in black and green in a distinctly European style reaching out for him. Caliwone reached back toward her as well, feeling the disintegrating universe trying to suck him back in and took her hand. With a mighty effort, Helena, Caliwone, and Conner returned to the open air of the Earth that Caliwone knew so well.

With a grunt, Caliwone Helena watched the anomaly continue to close for a few seconds more before turning his back to it. A crowd had formed underneath the nearly closed anomaly and with a sigh of resignation, Caliwone and the others floated down toward them.

"Finally," Alexander said as with a final click, the masked hero called Spiderman was finally secured into the tuning fork. He gazed around at his captured heroes, all sleeping peacefully under his tender care. How little they knew that their sacrifice here would mean the recreation of the perfect world. All the greatest things from every Universe represented here would be taken apart and reassembled by his hands. A world that not even the Gods could have ever created.

He rose back up to the mouth of the dead Anti-Monitor. The kaleidoscope of color and energy still remained from his initial recreation still stirred and roiled which meant that Black Adam's power would not be required again. With one final breath, Alexander reached in.

"LOIS!"

Superman from Earth One braked to a halt in mid flight and stared up at the second Earth that had appeared in the sky. Without hesitation, he rocketed up into the sky, and through space to where the voice so much like his owned wailed Lois' name.

He came to a stop high above a city so much like his own Metropolis only empty with one exception. A man in blue and red stood in front of a tower that would have been the Daily Planet on his own world. He was much aged with wrinkle lines creasing his distraught face. Grey hair adorned his temple region and around the back of his head much like a bandana. The only thing, in fact, that had not seemed to change with age was the big red 'S' and shield emblazoned on his chest.

In his arms, lying limply and unmoving was a much aged Lois Lane. The younger Superman swallowed hard, feeling his heart skip a beat even though he knew she was not his Lois. His super hearing confirmed what he already knew, however. She was dead.

Slowly and silently, the younger Superman lowered himself to the ground, trying his best to not disturb the older Superman's mourning. He might as well have not bothered to try.

"You are Kal-El of Earth One," the older Superman said without turning around. "The Earth that replaced this one."

"I don't know," Superman said gently. "I knew of the Multiverse through old Kryptonian readings but I didn't know that any Earth's had been destroyed."

"Not destroyed," the older Superman said, gently placing his dead wife on the ground. "Replaced, as if it was never there. Our home. Lois' home."

The younger Superman didn't say anything.

"This is your fault," the older Superman said, turning furious eyes onto the other. "My world was a peaceful place. No wars, no constant fear of attack. A place where Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson fought side by side as Batman and Robin, where Lex Luthor did not murder millions or a Superman went rogue. It was the perfect world. Lois needed this world, and because of you, she is dead now. Because of you and your horrible world!"

Before the younger Superman could speak, Earth Two's Superman slammed into him, sending Superman hurtling backwards into a building in the far distance. He stood up, shocked at the attack. He could understand the older man's anger but that didn't mean that he would take an attack lying down. As the other Superman came hurtling in for a second attack, the younger Superman grabbed a parked car next to him and swung it with all his might. Like a ball off of a baseball bat, the older Superman was sent crashing through several buildings across the street with enough force to collapse those same buildings.

In an instant, Superman of Earth One hurtled after Superman Two. They collided in mid air with a force of a nuclear bomb above the city, shattering glass for as far as the eye could see.

"Alexander promised me that Lois would be alright once we got her back here," Superman Two said. "But it was already too late. Instead of watching your world grow from our pocket paradise, we should have intervened and made this happen years ago."

"What are you talking about?" Superman One asked as he continued to fight. "Sure my world has its faults but it is still full of wonderful people. Look at all of the men and women that risk their lives every day to help protect the innocent. All of the good-"

"There is nothing good about your world," Superman Two cut him off. "You need all of those Heroes to help balance the evil. Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson single handedly cleaned up Gotham city, as well as many others in my world. My perfect world which was replaced by your rotten one."

"Wait a minute," Superman one said, raising his hands and calling a temporary halt to the battle. "You said that Dick Grayson remained with Bruce Wayne for most his adult life on your world. On this one, Dick Grayson has grown beyond his role as Robin and become his own man as Nightwing. Yes our world is not perfect but where there is great evil, there is also great good. And there is one other thing that you need to keep in mind," he said with a firm tone. "A perfect world doesn't need a Superman."

Superman Two stiffened at that but the look on his face was more a look of shock rather than anger, as if he had never thought about this. "A perfect world doesn't need a Superman," he half murdered to himself. All around them, the sky suddenly turned bright white, almost blinding.

"Hurry," Superman Two said urgently. "This is what happened to Earth Two before. This universe is being erased. We have to get back to the portal on Earth One immediately."

Superman Two sent a final pained look over at his dead wife's body, knowing that he had to leave it behind. Both because her body would never survive the trip through space and the atmospheres and it seemed fitting to allow here to remain here, on Earth Two.

Both Supermen took flight at the same time, their previous battle temporarily forgotten as they suddenly had a common enemy. They tore through Earth One's atmosphere like meteors trailing fire. Superman One came to an abrupt stop as Superman Two continued past toward the collapsing gate.

"We can't stop," the older Superman said urgently as he hovered a short distance away.

"I won't leave all of these people behind," Superman one said firmly.

"The worlds are being consolidated," Superman Two said. "Anyone worth saving will be taken through the portal."

"Everyone is worth saving," Superman One said.

"So then, what, are you planning one pushing the entire planet through the gate?" Superman Two asked angrily. "It wouldn't work. Even if you managed it and the planet and people survived the trip through it would collide straight into whatever new Earth is there and destroy them both."

"I have to do something," Superman One said and tore off back down toward his Metropolis. He plowed underground and as the blank whiteness closed still further onto the gate, Superman One lifted all of Metropolis off the Earth and through the gate with Superman Two following quickly behind.

At first tired glance, the grouping of people below Caliwone was just a mass collection of the X-men with a Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara thrown into the mix but as Caliwone drew closer, he could see that duplicates of everybody was represented. There were two Scott's, two Xavier's, two Rogue's, even two Wolverine's although one looked far more feral than the one Caliwone knew. There was, however, only one Jean Grey.

Caliwone's eyes drifted over her for a few seconds before all eyes were suddenly redirected beyond Caliwone and Helena's forms and with a sinking feeling in his stomach, Caliwone knew why. Even as he turned back, he could hear the straining sounds of Superboy-Prime fighting and struggling to keep the collapsing universe from closing in around him. Each of his hands and feet where holding the doorway open, literally holding up the entire universe. Even as Caliwone watched, Superboy-Prime, his eyes crazed with anger and hatred, forced the gate further apart.

"Who is this person?" Helena asked disbelieving.

"Some younger version of Kal-El," Caliwone answered. "Here, I will finish this."

"Screw you," Helena said, and tore back up toward Superboy-Prime.

"You idiot," Caliwone shouted and hurriedly landed on the ground and set Conner down. He looked up at the people around him and saw that Jean Grey, or rather, the alternate reality version of her, looked back at him.

"Jean," Caliwone said, feeling almost awkward about talking to this person. "He is going to come through any second. I need you to keep it open so we can push him back through it."

"He isn't going to make it through," both the Scott's said in unison and each reached up to touch his visor.

"Right," Caliwone said sarcastically. "Just do it when his plan fails."

Jean nodded reluctantly and touched her Scott's shoulder. At full strength, they fired up at Superboy-Prime along with the Iceman's, Amara's, Yusuke's, and anybody else with projectile powers. Helena reluctantly stepped aside and the attacks all struck home but Superboy-Prime ignored them as they bounced harmlessly off of his scared chest as, with one final effort, Superboy-Prime broke through into reality.

"The gate, woman," Caliwone snarled and hurried back toward Superboy-Prime and Helena Noventa. They were already at it, streaks of blue and red meeting green and gold as the two collided in the air. He had always wondered privately what a duel like this might have looked like from the outside. Normally, it was he himself who was a part of it but witnessing was an entirely new experience. He hated it.

In a flash, Caliwone cut in with a blow that would have sent shockwaves through the planet but on Superboy-Prime, simply sent him stumbling backwards through the air before recovering his balance. As he did so, Caliwone sank a foot deep into Superboy-Prime's stomach, doubling the youth over in a roar of rage more than pain. Even as he glared daggers at Caliwone, Helena appeared from behind and slammed a chop down onto the base of his neck.

Superboy-Prime hurtled into the ground in a scream of rage that nearly sent a shiver up Caliwone's spine. Helena, on the other hand, either didn't scare as easily as Caliwone would have thought or else was feeling particularly reckless.

"Oh, yes," Helena shouted back. "It is so much better when you are angry!"

Caliwone slid a glance out of the corner of his eye at her, wondering if the rage in her voice was due to some female time of the month or if her Saiyan blood was just getting excited. He sniffed the air slightly and came to the conclusion that it was just her Saiyan blood. A much welcomed relief for him.

Helena dove down first, pressing Superboy-Prime back, away from the others and out into more open air. Caliwone wasn't far behind and as Helena disappeared from in front of Superboy-Prime, Caliwone slid under him and slammed his foot straight up in his old favorite move. The kick connected and Superboy-Prime was lifted off of his feet but instead of flailing around to regain his balance, his hands clamped down hard onto Caliwone's outstretched leg with an iron grip. Before Caliwone could try to counter, Superboy-Prime lifted Caliwone up and slammed in back down onto the Earth head first.

Caliwone's entire mind and body went numb for a moment and Caliwone feared the worst until he could see his body automatically responded. His other foot snapped up and slammed hard into Superboy-Primes face and forced him to fall back onto his back. Helena was right on him and dropped a knee full force onto his exposed neck.

As if not even feeling it, Superboy-Prime grabbed Helena by the throat and slammed her to the ground next to him and with a powerful kick, sent Caliwone skipping across the ground. By the time he recovered, Superboy-Prime was back on his feet with Helena held by the neck in his fists.

"You are all worthless!" he shouted. "You are all ruining me. I am supposed to be Superman someday!"

"You will never be Kal-El," Caliwone said, wiping away his own blood from across his forehead. "You may possess his strength and power, but that is not what makes the man. You are nothing more than a killing machine. Nothing else. Just like I use to be."

"Cal-" Helena struggled, her breath coming short with Superboy-Prime's death grip. She pointed repeatedly at his arm as if trying to tell him she was choking. As if he didn't already know. Suddenly, Caliwone got it.

He lowered his right hand once more and allowed the electricity to spark and dance around him like wildfire. Superboy-Prime laughed, seeming to almost forget that he was holding Helena.

"I know that attack. I've already seen it once and you and I both know that it wouldn't work, even if you really tried it."

"You think that I wouldn't, huh?" Caliwone said with an all too familiar jeer.

Superboy-Prime shook Helena in front of him for a moment. "You wouldn't risk her life."

"You are nothing more than a mere villain," Caliwone said. "And if there is one thing that I have learned on this planet, it is that villains always lose!" In a blur of speed, Caliwone charged streaking lighting behind him. Just before he reached Superboy-Prime, Kitty Pryde leaped from the ground and grabbed hold of Helena, phasing her out of Superboy-Prime's clutches just as Caliwone struck.

Knowing that he only had seconds before Superboy-Prime would counter, Caliwone gather energy in his left fist and uppercut him as hard as he could into the air and back toward the portal. With a blast from Yusuke and a little help from Hiei's Dragon of the Darkness Flame, they pushed Superboy-Prime squarely into the portal.

"NO!" Superboy-Prime screamed as his hands found the edges of the portal once more and keeping himself from falling through. "This wasn't supposed to happen. It CAN'T happen!"

"It just did," Caliwone said, clapping his hands together. With one final blast of blue light, Caliwone sent Superboy-Prime out into oblivion.

With a thunderous crash, the city of Metropolis crashed down onto the frozen tundra of Antarctica. Screams stretched out across the frozen land from the injured and the scared but there was no helping that. Superman Two watched silently as Superman one hurried into the city. It didn't take long for him to find his Lois Lane and to him, that was all that really mattered. After a few moments, Superman One returned. "What's the plan?"

"We find Alexander," Superman Two said, his tone grim. "He said he wanted to bring Earth Two back but now he has erased it. We find out what he is up to."

"Any ideas as to where he might be now?" Superman One asked.

"He is probably in the same place that he was on Earth One," the older Superman said. "He seemed rather fond of that place."

He was indeed correct. No more than five minutes or more of searching brought them to the fork-tipped tower that protruded out of the ice much like the Teen Titans tower of Jump City. Under the ice itself, a dark dome concealed the inner workings of the tower. Not even either Supermen could see through the lead dome, confirming that this was indeed Alexander's stronghold. With a deep breath, they both descended down and burst through the lead lined roof.

Alexander Luthor nearly giggled in anticipation as he could feel all of the universe's collapsing beneath his hands as he, piece by piece, built a new world. His captives, all still kept permanently unconscious, gave little twitches and moans where they each lay in their respective niches. He was nearly finished when there was a crash and two distinct figures floated down from above him, each sporting a long red cape.

"It's over, Alexander," Superman Two said, his older voice almost cold and most definitely angry. "Whatever it is you are doing, it stops now."

"What are you talking about?" Alexander asked, for once, the unexpectedness of their arrival forcing him to stall for time. "I am doing exactly as I promised you I would."

"You promised me that you would bring my world back and that would save Lois' life," Superman Two said, his voice catching for a moment. "She's dead, Alex."

"I was afraid that it might have been too late for her," Alexander said, doing a decent job of pretending to be sorry. "She was old and frailer than the rest of us. It only goes to prove my point and it is possible that we will all end up like Lois if we do not hurry up and create the perfect world." He turned back to the Anti-Monitor's head and prepared to reach in once more but a pair of red lasers cut across his path.

"No Alex," Superman Two said. "We cannot deprive other people from their lives. We never had the right to do that. We are done."

"Really?" Alexander asked, mock curiously. "I don't believe that is your decision to make, Superman."

Superman Two darted forward but Alexander had already hit one of the buttons on his belt. The entire cavern flashed with blinding light that hit both of the Superman full in the face. Superman Two crashed down to the raised platform near where Alexander had been standing, clutching his eyes with his hands. Superman One staggered backwards as well but he could hear the sounds of Alexander moving about hurriedly.

"Hold it!" he shouted and stumbled blindly forward.

"I will create the perfect world," Alexander said, his voice sounding as though it was coming from the bottom of the tower. "You of all people should understand what I am doing."

"I know that destroying a world is never alright," Superman said. His vision began clearing and he could vaguely see the older Superman pushing himself to his feet. "No matter what, I will not allow you to do any more harm."

He and the older Superman both made it over to the guard rail at the edge of the platform just in time to see Alexander hold up a pulse cannon and fire. A blast of green light caught the older Superman square in the chest and drove him through the roof of the cavern. Superman One felt a sudden burst of weakness come over him as the blast passed by. Kryptonite. A true Luthor indeed.

Without hesitation, the younger Superman dove downward, managing to dodge a blast from Alexander's Kryptonite cannon. Alexander touched a button on his belt again but this time, Superman One was ready for it. Even as the pulse of blinding light swept over him, he squinted one eye closed and fired his head vision with the other. Even being part blinded, he could see that his attack had struck on the mark but even as Alexander threw the smoking cannon away, he vanished.

Superman stumbled in the air for a moment, trying to find him. He finally did with the help of his X-Ray vision as Alexander ran for the Anit-Monitor's head in a desperate attempt to complete his work. Superman One tore up toward him but before he could reach him, a twin beam of red light lanced in and struck the tower directly in front of Alexander. With a mighty explosion, Alexander was thrown backwards into the wall of the cavern thirty feet away. He hit with a sickening crunch and fell down hard onto the stationary platform.

"What have you done?" he shouted as the older Superman floated back down into the lair, his eyes aglow with anger.

"You are finished, Alexander," the older Superman said, coming to a landing next to his younger counter part.

"You don't understand," Alexander said desperately. "The world wasn't yet complete. The Multiverse still exists right now."

The younger Superman frowned. "So what?"

"The Multiverse can no longer sustain the pressure of so many universes," Alexander explained, almost in a panic. "The entire Multiverse will collapse under the strain without the guidance of the Anti-Monitor and cease to exist."

As if cued by his words, the planet seemed to shudder once. The Supermen and Alexander looked up through the hole in the cavern roof and saw a terrifying sight. The sky was changing color. It was like looking at a ripple effect from a rock being thrown into a pond as the blue skies turned red and pushed the clouds away.

"How do we stop it?" the older Superman asked.

For answer, Alexander stood and ran over to what remained of the control board under the smoldering Anti-Monitor's head. "From here, I don't think there is anything that we can do," Alexander said at last, letting his hands drop off of the control console and to his sides. "If you hadn't destroyed everything here I could have reversed this whole event," he added, throwing the older Superman a vicious glare.

"This isn't helping our situation," the younger Superman said firmly. "Kal-L, free all of those people down there before the whole tower falls apart. Alexander and I will try to find a way to stop this."

"You must leave them where they are," Alexander said.

"They could be crushed," the younger Superman said.

"They are the only things holding this universe together still," Alexander said. "Each of them are from a different Multiverse and serve as an anchor. That combined with Shazam's magic and the Anti-Monitor's state of being allowed for this recreation to be possible. Pull them from the tower and the Multiverse will collapse instantaneously."

"Terrific," Superman One said. "Idea's?"

"I have one that might work."

The three of them turned to see the familiar blue and gold costume of Dr. Fate as he lowered himself to the ground from him normal transportation spell. Two other figures accompanied the spell caster, the first being a boy with orange hair and a decidedly Japanese look to his face and clothing. He wearing a long black kimono and sandals and strapped to his back was a sword the full length of his body. Beside him, a bald African American man stood, his features unnaturally ghastly and gaunt. What looked to be a large 'Y' shaped incision along the man's chest and stomach brought to mind images of morgue.

"Dr. Fate," the older Superman said, stepping forward.

"Superman," Dr. Fate said with a nod. "Or rather, Supermen." He gestured to the younger of the two. "I believe that you and I are of the same Earth One, correct? We have had several meetings in our past."

"We have indeed," the younger Superman said and shifted his gaze to the other two. "Who are your friends?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo," the boy said stepping forward. "Shinigami. His name is Crispus Allen, which is kind of ironic considering his situation," he added.

"You said that you may have an idea to save all of the universes?" Alexander cut in pointedly.

"Indeed," Dr. Fate said. "I called upon this young man early on once the cause of this crisis became apparent, that being the death of the wizard Shazam by the hands of the confused rogue spirit Spectre. In my attempts to restore balance to the magical world, I came across Ichigo. As he said, he is a Shinigami and was invisible to my eyes at first until a spell Superman and I came up with a long time ago revealed him to me. With his help, he was able to defeat the Spectre and return him once more to an appropriate vessel."

"And what exactly does that have to do with our current situation?" Superman Two asked as he glanced concernedly up at the sky.

"With the power of the Spectre once again focused, Crispus Allen should be able to revitalize the corpse of the Anti-Monitor long enough to regain control of the Multiverse and avert catastrophe."

"Good enough," the younger Superman said. "Allen, show us what you can do.

Crispus Allen stepped forward and placed his hands on either side of the Anti-Monitor's head. Its eyes began to glow once more, a deep yellow-gold. Between Allen and the Anti-Monitor, Alexander Luthor stepped up and peered inside the Anti-Monitor's mouth once more.

"It needs more power," he reported. "We are trying to become a God here. You cannot hold back.

Crispus Allen's mouth stretched open, unnaturally wide as he strained. An eerie wail emanated from him as he poured his magical powers into the Anti-Monitor's corpse. Its eyes flashed brilliantly and the multiverse unfolded itself inside its giant maw.

"That's it," Alexander said. "Now I can finish what I have started."

"Hold on," the younger Superman shouted, pulling Alexander from the Multiverse. "You need to undo what you have already done, not continue to destroy worlds."

"I can't be undone," Alexander said sharply. "The only course of action is to complete the perfect world, don't you see?"

Superman Two stepped over and pushed Alexander to the ground hard. "We will deal with you in a moment," he said and then stepped over to the Multiverse. He hesitated for only the briefest moment, then plunged his hands in. Overhead, the red sky roiled in anger, flashing lighting down upon the world in final apocalypse. Superman One tore his eyes away to shoot the older Superman a worried look.

"I think I understand how this works," he said, his voice tense with the strain. "Alright, here goes nothing."

Like everyone else, Caliwone's attention was fixated on the raging sky. What was happening was unclear to all but whatever was causing such a dramatic change in the Earth's nature clearly was not good. The doubles, and occasional triples, in the group all watched helplessly as the turmoil grew more terrible.

"What do we do now?" Kitty asked.

Caliwone didn't answer. For the first time in his memory, he was up against something that all of his power, all of his muscles, and all of his cunning as a warrior could not do a thing against. It was infuriating to him. Never in his life had he ever felt as helpless as he did now.

From beside him, Helena shifted on her feet and crossed her arms. "What can we do?" she asked softly. No one said anything.

Without warning, the entire planet seemed to lurch beneath their feet. Even Caliwone nearly fell to the ground and wound up holding several people upright as they nearly fell on top of him. The Earth shuddered violently again, the ground around them fissuring across the landscape.

"What is going on?" Helena shouted at Caliwone.

"How should I know, woman?" Caliwone snarled back.

"I swear if you call me woman one more time in that tone-" Helena started to say but was cut off as the ground beneath them erupted upward. The crowd was hurtled in all different directions through the air. Only a few managed to remain in control while the others flailed about.

"I can't believe this sh-" Yusuke started to say but he stopped as right before his eyes, a group of the duplicate mutants vanished with a pop into thin air. There was another pop and the duplicate Team Urameshi vanished leaving not a trace of themselves behind to prove that they had ever been there.

"Is the world collapsing?" Helena shouted over the thunderous sounds of breaking Earth.

Caliwone looked around, his sharp mind trying to make sense of everything happening around them. He looked up at the sky and felt his mouth drop open. The evil looking red sky was receding, like the reverse of when it had come. Calm blue skies were returning to the world, accompanied by several more sounds of popping of vanishing people.

"It is alright," Caliwone said. "Everything will be fine. The Multiverse has been fixed and everything is returning to normal."

Helena narrowed her eyes at him for a moment, then turned her attention up to the skies. "I hope you are right."

Caliwone turned dismissively away from her, tired of having to look at her. She had saved his life today; he would repay her by taking hers someday. He looked down to see Kitty standing in front of him. Her eyes were not weld up with tears of either joy or sadness. They were expectant, as if waiting for him to do something.

He looked over to where Colossus was waiting, his arms folded across his Russian chest with a glare to match his stance. Caliwone held his glare for a long moment before turning wordlessly away. In a brilliant burst of blue, he headed south.

In the far distance, the receding line of red sky could be seen, growing steadily closer as the older Superman removed himself from the maw of the Anti-Monitor. He wiped a hand across his sweaty brow and turned back to the rest of the group. "What happens now?" he asked.

"All that was done with this event shall be reversed," Dr. Fate said majestically. "Or rather, all that involves the Multiverse. Unfortunately, the death of the wizard Shazam, or any other event that has taken place outside of the Multiverse's sphere of influence cannot be undone."

"So what about all of these people?" Superman One asked, gesturing to the heroes still held tightly in the tower. "Alexander said that they were each an anchor to a world but with everything going back to the five that were here before the crisis, what will happen to them now?"

"At this time, I can only hypothesize," Dr. Fate said. "Either they will each remain as they are, destined to live in one of the five realities, or else vanish into the void alongside their planet."

Superman One glanced up at the receding sky line. "We don't have much time," he said. "Is there anything we can do here to help them?"

"It is hard to say," Dr. Fate said.

"So then let's ask the expert," Superman Two said and turned to where Alexander had been. "Gone?" he asked in astonishment.

"It would appear so," Dr. Fate said solemnly even as Ichigo and Crispus Allen returned to his side. "In this case, I believe we will find out together what happens." Beside them, the tower groaned eerily and a falling support beam could be heard.

"Get everybody clear," the older Superman shouted. Together, the two Supermen pulled each of the unconscious hero's free in a blur of motion. They were just setting the last of the rescued hero's down when the tower gave one last loud creek and collapsed. Fire exploded upwards through the circular hole built around the spire for a few seconds before dying out.

"I guess nobody will ever be using that again," Ichigo commented, peering down the hole.

"No, they won't," the younger Superman said. Above them, the red sky shrunk smaller and smaller until it vanished all together. He turned to the older Superman. "In case things don't work out favorably, I just wanted to thank you for all of your help." He reached out a hand.

The older Superman looked at it for a moment before grasping hands. "You were right about everything," he said. "Our worlds may have been different but we all must remember that different does not always mean worse. You have taught me much, Kal-El." There was a pop and he vanished.

Several more pops ensued in which more heroes' vanished. Some, waking moments before showed expressions of terror before they vanished, others relief. Power Girl sat up and looked around before meeting Superman's eyes. "I know what is happening," she said. I could hear it all while we were unconscious. I am sure the others could too."

Superman rested a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "At long last, you know who you really are Karen. No matter what universe you were born into, you will always be Kara, my cousin."

Her eyes spilled tears that she let streak down her face. "I don't want to go, Kal-El," she said, her voice cracking just a bit. "I want to stay here with you. This is where I belong."

Superman got down on his knees and hugged her hard, knowing that any second she was going to disappear forever. "I want you to stay, too."

They stayed there for a long few seconds before there was an audible POP and he knew that it was all over.

In his arms, Power Girl pulled away. She looked up at him and Superman frowned as he looked around. This was his own world, Earth One he was kneeling on, not the frozen cavern of Earth Four where most of the events had taken place.

"I don't understand," Power Girl said, now finally wiping the tears from her eyes.

"It would appear that we all had a choice," Dr. Fate said from behind them. Beside Fate, Crispus Allen turned and walked into an alley way and vanished from sight.

"I don't care how it all happened," Superman said. "All that matters is that we are home. Both of us."

Alexander Luthor staggered slightly in the dank alley he found himself in. Anger coursed through him at the victory Superman had stolen from him. No matter where Superman went, Alexander would find him and have his revenge. Even if it killed him.

Night had fallen on the city of Gotham and all of the hoodlums so associated with that place where out in full swing. Earth One's Justice League of America would be having far too many concerns in dealing with the aftermath of the Infinite Crisis to bother with petty criminals right now. Which was fine with him. Give him a week in this place and he would have all of the scum of Gotham under his foot with enough hatred for the League to mount a full assault. That is how he would do it. Not even Superman would be able to stand up to him then.

"Well, what have we here?" a voice from behind him said in musical tone. "Looks to be a rat that didn't belong here."

Alexander turned but the dim light afforded in the alley couldn't illuminate the speakers face. "Who are you?" Alexander said, his voice strong and authoritative like his fathers had been.

"Oh, I know who you are," the voice said. "Boy, did you sure end up in the wrong neck of town." From the darkness, a man wearing a purple suit closed the distance, a maniacal grin plastered on his insane face.

"Joker," Alexander said, not even noticing that his tone authority faltered dramatically. "What do you want?"

"Oh, it's not so much what I want," Joker said, stepping ever closer. "It just so happens that the world wants exactly what I want."

Alexander took a step back, trying to distance himself with the one man in this city that could not be reasoned with. He hits something in his path that wasn't supposed to be there and spun around. His eyes widened.

Lex Luthor stood there, straightening his suit which Alexander and wrinkled. "I have seen many things in this world, Alexander," Lex said casually. "I watched you closely during your campaign. Oh, don't look so surprised," he admonition lightly. "There are very few things that ever escape my notice there days. But one thing that cannot be ignored is that this world has no need for a second Luthor." He stepped backwards, away from Alexander.

Alexander turned back to look at the Joker, a look of terror on his face. From the flower on his jacket, the Joker sprayed acid onto Alexander's face. He screamed as the acid ate away at the left side of his face and fell to the ground. The Joker howled with maniacal laughter and grabbed Alexander's head, one of his famous electric joy buzzer's in hand.

Lex Luthor looked on with distaste at the Joker's sickened sense of fun as Alexander's screams continued to etch themselves down the alley. After a minute or so, Lex turned his back on them both. "Will you finish it up already? It makes me sick to see a descendant of mine, alternate Universe or not, be treated in such a fashion." The Joker laughed hysterically before the sound of a shot gun silenced the screams forever.

The End

I want to apologize to everybody for the long delay in bringing you this final chapter of Dragon Sagas: Infinite Crisis. I hope you all enjoyed this extended chapter to bring the proper conclusion to this short.

Things in my personal life got severely complicated and I had zero time to dedicate to writing. However, now that I suddenly have loads of free time in my future, the final Dragon Sagas short that will bring the final and true conclusion to this series remains on schedule to be brought to you on July 31st, 2011.

Hope to see you there and thank you all for your patience and understanding.

The Dark Prince


End file.
